Radio Classée M
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: [abandonnée] OOC / UA / CHP6 M / Cross-over Hawaii 5-0 au CHP8 / Sterek - Teen wolf CHP9 sous-entendu / Merlin, suite à la lecture d'une fiction écrite par sa collègue, change, sous la colère, le nom de son émission par : Classée M... mais il ne se doute pas que cela aura des conséquences sur sa vie privée...
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** sortit tout droit de mon imagination et de ma fiction Original… oui, grave en manque d'inspiration, je vous la partage version Merthur :) OOC...les noms des personnages de la série Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

**Résumé :** **UA / T / Humour / Romance... **Merlin, suite à la lecture d'une fiction écrite par sa collègue, change, sous la colère, le nom de son émission par : Classée M... mais il ne se doute pas que cela aura des conséquences sur sa vie privée...

* * *

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 1**

Merlin ne savait plus comment la chose était venue au milieu de leur conversation. Assis sur la tablette de mixage dans l'enceinte de leur petite station de radio, de son regard gris perle, il dévisagea Arthur qui riait à plein poumon avec leur collègue Lancelot. Intérieurement, il bouillait et, en passant son regard sur Nimueh, il avait une envie de meurtre.

Ha ! Celle-ci ! Si elle avait pu s'abstenir de parler de tout ça ! Merlin sentait ses genoux sautiller à un rythme effréné. Il posa ses mains sur son jean noir pour les calmer, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter ces mouvements répétitifs. Comme cela ne marchait pas, il se leva et remonta les manches de sa chemise noire et continua à lancer un regard circulaire.

Merlin qui attendait la fin de l'émission d'Arthur et de Lancelot, fit les cent pas sans faire attention à Nimueh. Il lui en voulait, c'était certain… Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait pour passe-temps l'écriture. Haaa l'écriture ! Il lui aurait fait bouffer son ordinateur rien qu'à la lecture du texte. Quand enfin, il aperçut Lancelot et son regard noisette qui semblait le narguer, il retrouva Arthur dans la pièce d'enregistrement.

En passant la porte, il la referma derrière lui et détailla un instant le dos de son collègue. Cheveux blonds et, inlassablement bourré de gel, âgé de vingt-huit ans, c'était un bel homme à la carrure d'un footballeur. Il descendit son regard du haut de cette chemise blanche au pantalon noir qui lui dessinait à merveille son derrière… à cette pensée, il fulmina contre Nimueh qui, à cet instant rigolait avec Lancelot.

― Faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'enfin son collègue se tourner vers lui.

― Pas le temps… _Mon beau_, minauda Arthur en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires qui l'agaça.

― Arrête avec ça ! s'écria-t-il encore plus enrager et mal à l'aise.

― Allez, Merlin, on n'a pas le temps… on a notre émission… répondit Arthur toujours avec son sourire prêt à éclater de rire.

Rouge de colère, le jeune homme prit mouche et lui balança d'entrer :

― Ça ne te choque pas ce qu'elle écrit ?

― Non, pourquoi ? Cela devrait ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, pas gêné le moindre du monde.

Arthur semblait plutôt amusé tandis que Merlin ne l'était pas du tout. Le corps tremblant, ce dernier se mit à crier :

― J'ai une copine et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi !

― Mais je n'ai rien dit ! répondit Arthur d'un air faussement outré en levant les mains de chaque côté.

― En tout cas ça à l'air de bien te faire rire !

Arthur fit quelques pas en direction de son interlocuteur et, les mains posées sur les hanches, il dévisagea son ami qui ne relâchait pas la tension.

― Ha ! C'est bon, t'excite pas pour ça ! Ce n'est qu'une fiction… et puis si tu continues la conversation, on pourrait changer le nom de **l'émission de minuit** par l'émission **classée M**… ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Merlin, loin d'être amusé, le défia de son regard bleu et lui dit d'un ton calme et controlé :

― O-kay… tu veux jouer à ça…

Il prit le micro en main devant le regard ahuri d'Arthur et, commença en faisant signe à Nimueh de lancer mais, au vu de l'allumage vert qui s'afficha à ses côtés, il sut que cela était déjà fait depuis plusieurs minutes. Contenant toute sa rage contre elle, Merlin sentait la colère doublement le prendre :

« Chers auditeurs, Arthur et moi avons décidé d'appeler cette émission, spécialement, Classée M… Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison, que notre chère collègue Nimueh nous a fait découvrir des écrits pour le moins surprenants. J'avoue, moi-même avoir été pris au dépourvu mais, pour le reste, je vous laisse entre les mains d'Arthur… » grinça-t-il en plantant son regard moqueur sur lui.

« Eh oui, je pense que certaines auditrices et surement auditeurs, savent déjà de quoi nous faisons allusion et, il posa un regard attendri sur Merlin qui baissa son regard au sol, il se trouve que notre collègue et certaines de ses amies se sont amusées à écrire du SLASH… mais au fond, qu'est-ce que cela ? Hein ? Juste des écrits qui mettent en avant deux acteurs principaux, des gens réels… ici par exemple mon collègue Merlin et moi… donc, elles se seraient éclatées à nous voir comme un couple… oui, un vrai couple… »

La nuit de leur première émission **« Classée M »** ne passa pas inaperçue puisqu'ils reçurent pour la première fois tellement d'appel que Nimueh avait dû les trier sur le tas. De nature marrante, elle s'esclaffait devant la scène qui s'animait devant elle. Jamais, ils n'avaient eu autant d'auditeurs et, pour une station de radio à la limite campagnarde, elle sourit parce que, finalement, si Merlin s'emportait pour si peu, c'était bien qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Quand elle détaillait Arthur, elle voyait combien ce dernier s'extasiait devant la terreur de leur collègue mais, surtout du comique de la situation.

.

« Il semblerait qu'une auditrice aurait une question à nous poser… Bonsoir, Amélie, dit Arthur qui ne lâchait plus Merlin de son regard bleu.

― Bonsoir… Classée M ! Je trouve ça super-intéressant votre émission ! Ravie que ma grand-mère est mise cette station et depuis le début je vous écoute et je vous adore ! Alors, ma question est pour Merlin… qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans les fictions ? Est-ce, parce que, c'est vous qui êtes l'acteur principal avec votre collègue ou, le fait que ce soit une histoire Yaoi ?

― YO quoi ? coupa Merlin en faisant les yeux ronds à son collègue qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

― Le Yaoi, c'est une manière simpliste d'appeler ce genre de fiction entre deux hommes qui ont une relation…

― Okay… grommela Merlin en levant une main… pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est ni l'un et ni l'autre… c'est seulement que j'aurais préféré ne pas être une inspiration…

...

― J'ai une autre auditrice… Vanessa, nous t'écoutons ! s'exclama Arthur qui jubilait devant le désarroi de son collègue.

― Bonsoir Classée M ! Je vous aime déjà ! je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre parler de slash ou de yaoi par la radio alors, ravie de vous connaitre… voilà, ma question est pour vous deux… Y a-t-il une forte amitié entre vous ? Au point de pousser votre collègue à vous apercevoir comme un couple ?

Merlin devint aussi blanc que la chemise d'Arthur qui répondit, cette fois-ci en le fusillant du regard :

― Non… du tout… on s'entend comme chien et chat… il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on ne devienne ne serait-ce que des amis proches !

― Oui, c'est vrai… on se déteste même… ajouta Merlin en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour conserver son calme.

― A vous entendre, on sent une légère tension entre vous… mais vous savez, les inverses s'attirent aussi… »

Merlin fit signe à Nimueh de couper puis, il pivota sur son collègue qui ne riait plus du tout :

― Tu trouves vraiment qu'on ne s'entend pas ? demanda subitement le brun, persuadé qu'ils étaient bons amis.

Arthur s'approcha de lui, le forçant à lever un peu la tête et lui dit d'une voix sans chaleur :

― La preuve, tu me fais chier avec ses fictions ! Et non, désolé de te décevoir mon _BEAU_ ! cingla-t-il… On n'est loin d'être des amis… puis il fixa Nimueh pour continuer l'émission.

Son interlocutrice, qui voyait seulement Merlin de dos, lui fit signe en haussant les épaules, qu'elle n'avait rien coupé…

« Très bien continuons avec Françoise, on vous écoute ! dit Arthur.

― Bonsoir à vous Classée M ! J'avais une question mais là… waow ! vous dépotez mes chéris ! Donc, du coup, j'en ai plutôt une autre bien plus intéressante… voilà, est-ce que l'un de vous est vraiment gay ?

― Non ! tonnèrent-ils en duo les bras croisés en s'affrontant du regard.

― Vous devriez y réfléchir, mes petits loulous… parce que si ça chagrine Merlin qu'Arthur ne le voit pas comme un bon ami… moi, je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche…»

….

.

Quand l'émission se finit au bout d'une heure, Arthur et Merlin ne se parlèrent même plus, sauf pour quelques banalités. Nimueh les rejoignit dans leur vestiaire et les félicita car, ils avaient eu un bon audimat, le meilleur depuis le lancement de Radio Minuit… qui deviendra sûrement Radio Classée M, finit-elle par se dire.

― C'est certain qu'avec le caractère de Merlin, cela ne pouvait que marcher ! assura l'ainée des deux.

― Hé ! C'est bon ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! répondit le plus jeune sans le regarder.

― Holà, les jeunes, commença la femme en passant son regard sur chacun des deux. Ce n'est qu'une fiction… n'y a rien de mal à cela…

― Si ! coupa Merlin, surtout quand ça me montre à quel point j'ai pu être con de croire que nous avions une amitié ! s'écria-t-il en toisant son collègue qui enfilait sa parka noir.

― Et alors ! grinça Arthur, t'es fixé maintenant !

Chacun se quitta sans dire un mot de plus. Nimueh, au milieu de son bordel, ne savait plus où se donnait de la tête… elle avait un peu foiré son coup, pourtant, elle l'en était certaine…

* * *

**À suivre**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**ஐ**.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Résumé :** UA / **T** / Merlin, suite à la lecture d'une fiction écrite par sa collègue, change, sous la colère, le nom de son émission par : Classée M... mais il ne se doute pas que cela aura des conséquences sur sa vie privée...

* * *

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 2**

**.**

**Première semaine…**

Un week-end de merde ! Voilà ce qu'en pensait Merlin en se levant le lundi matin avec un mal de tête. La veille, après s'être pris la tête avec sa copine, il avait bu comme un trou. D'accord, ils n'étaient qu'ensemble que depuis un mois mais, bon, de là qu'elle ose lui faire une scène sur **Classée** **M** !

_« On sentait une __**tension palpable**__ entre vous deux ! » lui avait-elle hurlé_.

_**Tension palpable !**_ Mais où avait-elle pu pêcher ce mot ! _**PALPABLE**_ ! Un truc de fille, c'était obligé ! Comme si Arthur avait de l'importance pour lui… Non, mais oh ! Elle croyait que '' parce que Merlin s'était emporté que ça y est, monsieur était _gay_ ! ''.

Déambulant du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, la tête dans le pâté, il chercha hâtivement de l'aspirine quand, il entendit sa colocatrice, Morgana, lui chuchoter :

― Salut mon _BEAU_ !

― Ha, c'est bon ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! maugréa-t-il en la dévisageant, tu n'aurais pas de l'aspirine ? demanda-t-il soudainement tout gentillet.

Sans rien dire, elle sourit et lui tendit la boîte.

― Tu n'as pas plutôt des comprimés à avaler ? se permit-il de râler, je n'aime pas les effervescents… marmonna-t-il.

― Fais pas l'enfant Merlin… dit-elle en le lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule puis, elle lui tendit un verre.

Il reluqua son pauvre verre d'où le comprimé se désagrégea lentement et, en prenant une respiration, il avala sous plusieurs petites gorgées le liquide puis, comme à son habitude, il grimaça en tordant ses épaules tout en alliant un mouvement de dégout et, il devait absolument faire passer cet horrible gout de son palais. Rapidement, il prit la tasse que tenait Morgana entre ses mains et but tout le contenu.

― Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

― Pouah ! répondit le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est pire que… pouah… de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau ! réclama-t-il subitement en se jetant sous le robinet de l'évier.

― T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse ! s'exclama-t-elle, c'était du thé au caramel ! Mon thé au caramel !

Merlin, le sourire béat, lui proposa de lui en préparer un autre, ce qu'elle accepta en tentant de lui parler de son émission du samedi.

― Ça a bien marché votre '' Classée M '' ?

Merlin ignora totalement sa question mais, à son grand désarroi, elle continua :

― Bon, je sais ce qu'est une fiction, prévint-elle, surement pour éviter que son ami s'emporte, mais… je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a gêné ?

Il s'assit autour de la table de cuisine et bredouilla aussi calmement qu'il lui était possible à cette heure matinale :

― Ça ne me dérange pas… C'est que… je ne veux pas être une inspiration… ma vie est déjà assez bordélique comme ça pour qu'en plus, on se mette à parler de fictions…

― De toute façon rien n'est vrai, répondit-elle en posant une main sur la sienne, et puis, prends-le à la rigolade… tu parais toujours coincé…

― Je ne suis pas coin-cé du tout ! s'écria-t-il en se levant mais, se rassit rapidement en sentant son mal de tête le reprendre, et je suis ouvert à toute discussion ! Je ne m'appelle pas Arthur Pendragon, moi ! finit-il par grincer.

― Euh… que vient faire Arthur là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux ronds, mais en tout cas, je t'assure que tu donnais plus l'impression d'être outré qu'ouvert à ce sujet… ajouta-t-elle en plantant son regard gris perle dans les siens.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et partit s'habiller. Merlin en voulait autant à Nimueh qu'à Arthur. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de rire jusqu'à ce qu'une auditrice leur parle **d'amitié profonde** ! Ha, c'était bien sa veine de croire qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui. Ce fut la seule chose de positive avec cette histoire de Classée M. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien six mois et, jamais, il n'aurait cru que son collègue ne l'aimait pas tant que ça… Et puis, pourquoi se prenait-il la tête pour ça ? Il avait d'autres amis après tout. De toute manière, il ne le voyait jamais en dehors du taf et, seulement que le samedi soir.

.

Et pourtant, comme si un mauvais sort s'acharnait contre lui, le jeudi qui suivit, il croisa son collègue au supermarché. Il y en avait des tas dans la grande ville et il fallait qu'ils aillent au même endroit et, à la même heure. C'était la faute _à pas de bol_… Merlin tenta de l'éviter au maximum entre les allées et, se rua rapidement sur une caisse, qui soit dit en passant n'avançait guère plus vite que sa façon de penser.

_« Vite, vite, vite ! Putain ! Grouille papy ! Et toi, là, arrête de discuter avec ta collègue ! » pensa-t-il en dévisageant la caissière._

― Salut, entendit-il de la voix neutre d'Arthur.

Merlin ne se tourna pas pour autant, en se disant qu'en l'ignorant, il allait l'oublier. Bien sûr… quel idiot pourrait croire cela ? Il sursauta quand son collègue posa une main sur son épaule :

― Oui ! Quoi ! s'écria-t-il en pivotant.

Il se sentait vraiment petit avec son mètre soixante-quinze. Il leva ses yeux bleus sur ceux d'Arthur et feignit :

― Oh, t'es là…

― Mouai, comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu, tient ! cingla le plus âgé.

― Bon, tu permets… bredouilla Merlin, je n'ai rien à te dire et, je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'est même pas ami, alors… lâche-moi la grappe ! dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

― Hé ! C'est quoi le problème ? T'es encore dans ton trippe ou quoi ?... dit Arthur en se grattant la tête, quoiqu'il en soit on est collègue… ajouta Arthur un tantinet énervé par le comportement puéril de Merlin.

― Oh, parce que notre relation porte un nom ?… reprit le plus jeune en dévisageant la caissière.

Puis en saisissant l'huile de massage de sa main droite, il se tourna sur son interlocuteur en se désignant mutuellement de cette même main et ajouta :

― _**Collègue**_ ? On se voit que le samedi soir pour ça ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur, parce que vois-tu…

Au regard interrogateur que lui lança la caissière, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux fixés sur l'huile de massage, en se rappelant ce qu'il venait de dire… Lamentable situation… avait-il donc l'esprit aussi tordu qu'elle ? Misérablement, il avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un regard en biais à Arthur qui se retenait, malheureusement, d'éclater de rire. Dépité, il prit une profonde respiration en secouant la tête, régla la jeune femme et s'en alla sans un regard derrière lui.

.

Toute la nuit, le visage d'Arthur envahit sa tête et, non sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se mit à danser la polka…

_« Putain ! Fais chier ! » s'emporta-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit... _

Les bras croisés sous la tête, il contempla le plafond. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par les hommes… jamais… bon, juste une fois, mais il était encore en pleine puberté et, combien à cet âge se cherchait-il ? Lui-même avait fini par se trouver et, il savait qu'il n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi toute cette histoire le mettait-il en rogne ?

.

Le vendredi soir, il retrouva Morgana au bar qu'ils fréquentaient souvent. Il aimait bien ces petits rendez-vous avec ses amis dans la grande ville parce que, la campagne, ça allait bien un moment mais, parfois, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Assis sur une banquette, face à son amie, il sentit deux bras enlacer son cou et une voix qui lui chuchota mielleusement :

― Ben alors… ta copine t'a abandonné ?

C'était Gauvain, le déconneur du groupe et, gay par-dessus le marché… Merlin savait qu'il allait combler le silence rien qu'à lui seul mais, surtout, son meilleur ami adorait l'emmerder depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Merlin lui décocha un regard en biais quand ce dernier ajouta :

― Ce n'est pas grave ! s'écria-t-il en prenant place face à lui, tu as Arthur ! dit-il en plaçant une main devant son ami qui, au lieu de la taper de la sienne, le dévisagea…

― Rhaa, c'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi… merde à la fin ! maudit Merlin.

― Respire beau gosse ! coupa Morgana en avançant son visage près du sien…

― Ca se trouve, Arthur est gay ! dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Merlin n'avait jamais entendu une chose aussi stupide ! Arthur faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches et, il n'y avait pas plus hétéro que lui. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Faut arrêter de rêver ! Quoi, rêver ? Non, Merlin ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévier ses pensées… plus maintenant qu'il en était certain depuis l'âge de ses seize ans. Ouaip, okay, Gauvain fut le seul et unique petit copain de sa vie mais, un meilleur ami pouvait-il compter dans le lot ? Surtout pour à peine deux baisers échangés ?

― D'accord, reprit calmement Merlin, j'avoue que pour un mec, il est canon…

Quand il croisa le regard étincelant de Morgana, il sut que le monde dans lequel il vivait actuellement, s'était ligué contre lui. Il déglutit tout en jetant un œil derrière lui :

― Arthur !...

Merlin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : comment attirer la malchance en moins d'une semaine ! « _Ça, c'était encore la faute à pas de bol ! » se lamenta-t-il fortement au fond de lui._

― Ça, alors ! Le morveux ! grinça son interlocuteur le visage impassible, on doit m'en vouloir pour te croiser autant en si peu de jours !

Pendant que Merlin se remettait de son mal-être causé par ce dernier, Gauvain se précipita pour lui serrer la main en se présentant.

― En-chan-té ! articula-t-il, oh, quelle poigne ! Asseyez-vous ! dit-il en croisant le regard bleu de son meilleur ami qui passa inévitablement aux noirs.

«_ Quelle poigne ! Je vais lui en mettre de la poigne à celui-là ! _» _se dit Merlin en trucidant Gauvain de ses yeux empli d'éclairs. _

Voyant qu'Arthur allait s'assoir à ses côtés, il se leva –du moins pour se casser vite fait de cet endroit et prendre un bon bol d'air– mais, de son geste brusque, il trébucha sur son lacet défait et il sentit son corps tanguer en avant. Instinctivement, il plaça ses deux bras en croix sur son visage, prêt à manger le sol. Cependant, il ne rencontra pas le plancher… mais, les bras d'Arthur qui lui marmonna avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres :

― T'as besoin que je t'apprenne à faire les lacets ?

S'éloignant rapidement de lui, Merlin, le cœur palpitant, sortit rapidement au-dehors. Morgana le rejoignit et tenta une discussion :

― Non, chuchota-t-il à voix basse, persuadé qu'il était tellement maudit qu'il était certain qu'Arthur pouvait l'entendre, depuis qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on n'était rien tous les deux, je…

― Tous… les… deux, répéta lentement son amie.

― Rhaa, ne joue pas avec les mots !... s'excita Merlin en secouant les bras.

Elle réussit tout de même à le ramener à sa place pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons vis-à-vis de son collègue et, bien que Merlin n'ait rien, mais alors, rien à se reprocher, il ne parla presque pas. Gauvain était comme excité d'**enfin** le rencontrer… puis, ce fut, à l'arrivée de Léon que tout commença. Ce dernier, compagnon de son meilleur ami, ne pouvait plus fermer sa bouche :

― Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda Léon, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Tu vis déjà avec quelqu'…

― Gauvain, maugréa Merlin en désignant l'amant de celui-ci, tiens-le en laisse ! On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus !

_« Et merde ! C'est Arthur ! Pourquoi t'as ouvert ta gueule ! » pensa-t-il pour lui-même…_

― Mais, non, t'inquiète pas le morveux… ça ne me dérange pas… répondit son collègue sans le regarder. Pour te répondre à toutes tes questions… c'est non…

Merlin avait le tournis… '' _Morveux_ ? ''… il était dans un de ses mondes parallèles où il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa vie… Il regarda Arthur qui riait avec SES amis comme s'il était spectateur de la scène. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que son collègue allait partir et lui fit seulement un signe de la main sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

― C'en est un… chuchota Léon en buvant tranquillement son verre de coca.

― Un quoi ? demanda Merlin qui sortait peu à peu de sa bulle.

― Gay… souffla-t-il en ajoutant, de toute façon, toi, t'es trop à côté de la plaque pour qu'il regarde !

― Ne l'écoute pas, coupa Gauvain qui venait de mettre une main sur la bouche de son compagnon, il t'en veut pour ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure… mais… tu peux avoir tes chances…

― Non ! Mais ! Vous êtes ballots ou quoi ? s'écria Merlin en faisant pivoter sa main droite à côté de sa tête, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et... encore moins par lui ! finit-il par bredouiller comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Il se leva brutalement en fixant ses lacets et, en pointant son index sur Léon, il ajouta :

― Et je peux t'assurer que si cela avait été le cas ! SI, je le redis au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, cela avait été le cas ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait tombé dans mes bras !

Un ange passa avant que l'assemblée n'éclata de rire… un second fit son apparition avant qu'il n'entende simultanément ses trois amis lui dire :

― Oh arrête-toi ! renchéri Léon, tu t'es vu ! Tu ressembles à un gringalet !...

― Pari tenu ! s'exclama simplement Gauvain en plantant son regard noisette sur son meilleur ami…

― Ne les écoute pas, avertit Morgana en mettant ses cheveux ébènes derrière ses épaules.

Le regard décomposé, Merlin répondit sèchement à Gauvain :

― Je ne faisais pas un pari, vieux ! puis en dévisageant le compagnon de celui-ci, je suis peut-être un gringalet mais au moins je ne mange pas pour quatre, moi ! dit-t-il avec rage.

Enervé pour le peu de considération qu'avaient ses amis pour lui, Merlin, complétement à l'ouest, finit par les dévisager tour à tour avant de les laisser. Il devait aller se coucher et oublier cette soirée…

.

.

Le samedi soir, Merlin n'alla pas au bistro comme tous les samedis soir avant son émission. La raison ? Parce que d'habitude, il y trouvait Arthur… puisque Lancelot faisait l'émission avant la leur, il quitta l'appartement un peu plus tard et, en arrivant sur les lieux de la station, il tomba sur Nimueh.

― J'ai eu le boss, on continue **Classée M** ! Ça a tellement bien marché qu'il veut qu'Arthur et toi, la présentiez, s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant le sujet du soir.

Le visage décomposé, il hocha seulement de la tête. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Il se dirigea dans les vestiaires en trainant des pieds... tout en apercevant son collègue de dos. Il détourna immédiatement son regard car il ne voulait même plus le voir. Quelles idées d'avoir voulu boire un coup avec ses amis… des traitres en puissances ! En soupirant, il entra dans la petite pièce et enleva sa veste en se disant que ce n'était qu'une petite station qui ne passait pas partout…

― Salut, entendit-il à ses côtés.

― Salut… marmonna Merlin en rangeant son vêtement dans son casier.

― Tu me dis si je te fais chier ! s'exclama subitement son collègue en le toisant d'un regard noir.

Quoi ? Avait-il raté une scène ? Qu'avait-il dit ou fait pour mériter de telles paroles dites de façon à lui glacer le dos ?

― Je… articula-t-il le regard médusé…

― Te fatigues pas… fait ton taf… dit gravement Arthur en sortant.

Plus tard, dix minutes avant le début de leur nouvelle émission, Merlin le rejoignit en vérifiant que le bouton de lancement était bien au **rouge**. Il s'était fait avoir la dernière fois, il ne s'y fera pas une seconde fois… pensa-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Nimueh qui faisait mine de ne pas le voir… _**bah, voyons…**_

― Si tu as quelques choses à me dire, c'est maintenant ! grinça Merlin, les mains sur les hanches.

― Oh ! Parce que maintenant, il semblerait que j'existerais subitement à tes yeux ! s'écria Arthur.

Merlin fit un tour sur lui-même comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un derrière lui tout en réfléchissant : non, il avait loupé un truc… en se remettant face à son collègue, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le recevoir un tel traitement.

― Quand tu décides de ne plus venir au bistro, dit Arthur en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, essaies au moins de m'avertir ! Ça m'éviterait de me retrouver comme un con au comptoir !

Le cerveau de Merlin sembla partir soudainement en vrille… non ! Sérieusement, Arthur lui faisait toute une histoire pour ça ? Les yeux brillants, devant l'absurdité de ses mots, il éclata nerveusement de rire.

― Attends ! tenta le plus jeune qui s'assit sur un tabouret en calant une main sur son torse pour mieux respirer, tu… non, mais attend…

― Mais… je ne fais que ça ! trancha Arthur, les bras croisés, qui ne riait pas du tout, je t'ai attendu et là, oui, je t'attends encore !

― Désolé, finit-il par dire en retrouvant un peu de sérieux…

― Je ne sais pas ! Tu pourrais partager ton humeur si joviale ! s'énerva Arthur en l'invitant à parler d'un signe de la main.

― Rhaa, laisse tombé ! Arth' ! Je délire tout seul… mon cerveau pète un plomb…

Merlin, immobilisé par ce qu'il venait de dire, pria pour que son interlocuteur n'y fasse pas attention… erreur fatale !

― Arth' ! sourit enfin le plus âgé en laissant tomber ses bras de chaque côté comme s'il se soulageait d'un horrible poids,… Oh… comme c'est mignon, dit-il avec sarcasme en levant maintenant les mains en l'air… tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton **Arth'** ! finit-il en le pointant d'un index.

― O….Kay ! se reprit rapidement Merlin d'un ton voilant sa voix tremblante, rouge comme une pivoine… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il tourna la tête sur sa collègue, Nimueh qui avait un sourire crispé sur les lèvres et l'air de rien, lui montra le bouton qui était vert avec trois doigts levés. Merlin déglutit en comprenant que cela faisait déjà trois bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient à l'antenne.

_« Tu me le paieras Nimueh! » se disait-il à lui-même avant de laisser le micro au plus âgé :_

« Bien le bonsoir, chères auditrices et auditeurs de Classée M,… commença Arthur. Cette nuit, durant une heure nous allons parler des raisons qui vous poussent à écrire… pas forcément du YA-OI, dit-il avec insistance en croisant le regard bleu de Merlin qui parut le fusillait, sur tout ce que vous souhaitez nous révéler sur cette passion qu'est devenue l'écriture… »

L'heure passa tout même assez vite, au grand plaisir de Merlin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état d'agitation. Les auditrices ont été correctes, bon, allez, peut-être seulement deux ont voulu savoir si Arthur et lui étaient réellement un couple.

« ― Non ! avaient-ils presque hurlé d'effroi.

Puis surement pour enfoncer le couteau, Arthur avait ajouté :

― Le jour où je n'aurais plus le choix que de me tourner vers la gent masculine, je peux vous assurer que Merlin sera, mais alors, très loin sur ma liste ! Et ce, sur tous les plans qui soient !

Serrant des dents, celui-ci avait répondu aussi sec en le toisant :

― Ouaip ! Ce qui est certain et je le confirme ! Je ne pourrais pas m'afficher avec un mec aussi froid qu'un glaçon ! J'aurais l'impression d'avoir un cadavre à mes côtés ! »

.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la vitre, Nimueh les adorait. Mine de rien, ils se complétaient très bien… enfin, ils formaient un bon duo… qui animait la station avec vivacité. Dix minutes avant la fin de l'émission, elle fit signe à Lancelot que tout était prêt et, le regard étincelant, elle savait qu'elle allait bien rigoler… ensuite, elle fit signe à Arthur d'annoncer le prochain sujet pour le week-end suivant.

« Chères auditrices et auditeurs, reprit calmement Arthur sans lâcher son regard noir sur Merlin, pour la prochaine émission de Classé M, nous parlerons des différentes catégories que nous pouvons trouver avant la lecture des fictions… »

― Merde ! tonna Merlin en sautillant sur place.

Arthur s'arrêta de parler en dévisageant son jeune collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait cette fois-ci ? Une crise de paranoïa ou quoi ? Décidément, il était pitoyable !

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend le morv…

― Putain ! Arth' ! coupa, affolé, Merlin qui ne jouait nullement la comédie, Arth' ! Y a une souris !

Il les lui fera toute ! Se lamenta le plus âgé. Il regarda son jeune collègue en train de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre en remuant ses bras comme un pantin.

― Mer-lin ! râla Arthur qui ne voyait rien courir au sol, l'émission est terminée, tu peux arrêter de faire l'idiot !

En voyant son interlocuteur monter sur un tabouret tournant, il ajouta sans trop faire attention à lui :

― Pour la semaine prochaine, veille à apprendre les catégories…

Soudain, le blond sursauta en apercevant ladite souris courir entre ses pieds puis, inévitablement, il sentit deux bras l'agripper par le cou. À cet instant, il imaginait très bien, Merlin les jambes pliées en l'air et son torse collé à son dos.

― Tu l'as vu ! hurla le plus jeune à son oreille… putain ! Arth' ! Sors-nous d'ici ! Allez ! Magne !...

― A vos ordres ! Sale morveux !… capitula, dépité, Arthur en tentant de garder une démarche sereine et droite...

― Grouuuuuilllle ! réitéra Merlin.

.

Lancelot et Nimueh attendirent qu'ils sortent de la salle d'enregistrement pour éteindre l'antenne. Pliés en deux, ils se regardèrent en se tapant mutuellement de leurs mains tout en éclatant de rire. Quelle idée avait eu Lancelot ! Excellente !

* * *

**À suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :) **

**Ce n'est pas grand chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. merci.**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**ஐ**.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Résumé :** UA / **T** / Merlin, suite à la lecture d'une fiction écrite par sa collègue, change, sous la colère, le nom de son émission par : Classée M... mais il ne se doute pas que cela aura des conséquences sur sa vie privée...

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 3**

**.**

Seconde semaine…

Arrivé au vestiaire, Merlin lâcha Arthur et, honteux de s'être comporté comme une fille, parce qu'à cause d'une satanée souris, il en oublia presque la _tension soi-disant palpable_ avec son collègue… Ce fut en entendant la voix de Morgana qu'il fut sauvé par le gong car, cette dernière déboula à grands pas rapide, en lui demandant de se changer rapidement. Ils allaient directement en boîte et il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle lui tendit ses vêtements avant de le laisser.

« Flûte… » Merlin se déshabilla, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je ne pense pas avoir oublié un anniversaire… merde ! Peut-être celui de ce crétin de Léon !... non, ça ne peut pas être ça… elle a surement une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? » À cette idée, il se rappela qu'elle lui avait parlé qu'elle envisagerait de vivre avec Mordred… « Et merde… tu parles d'une nouvelle… ». Il aimait bien vivre avec elle… cela commença à le miner parce que Merlin appréciait sa présence et, devoir se retrouver seul le soir, ne le fit renfrogner encore plus.

Il enfila son jean noir et, ce fut en boutonnant sa chemise noire qu'il aperçut Arthur qui le reluquait...

― T'as un problème ? attaqua Merlin.

Il se tut en passant une main lasse sur son visage et reprit, en se rendant compte qu'il était agressif alors qu'Arthur venait de le porter sur le dos cinq minutes avant mais, son interlocuteur lui répondit très rapidement :

― La politesse n'est vraiment pas une de tes grandes vertus ! grinça-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Merlin pouvait sentir une certaine colère et, sans lâcher de ses yeux le corps de ce dernier, son regard s'attarda sur le fessier de celui-ci. Il se gifla mentalement en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Puis, une fois recoiffé et bien habillé, il sortit rejoindre Morgana qui, non sans surprise, parlait avec Arthur. En les laissant, ce dernier lui décocha un regard noir qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

― Ben, dis-donc… ce n'est pas l'amour entre vous… lui fit-elle remarquer mais, Merlin se foutait de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il pensait de cette soirée, alors en s'arrêtant devant sa voiture, d'une voix hésitante, il lui demanda :

― Tu pars vivre avec Mordred ?

.

.

Voilà pourquoi le lundi suivant, son appartement fut brutalement assailli par deux phénomènes : Gauvain et Léon. Merlin détestait le silence et la solitude mais, ce qui était certain, c'était qu'avec ces deux-là, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Seulement, il avait tant de devoir à faire pour la fac qu'il tenta vainement d'échapper à ses tourtereaux. Les trois premiers jours furent assez faciles, entre les cours de droit et la bibliothèque, puisqu'il rentrait tard, ils ne faisaient que de se croiser.

C'est ainsi que le jeudi après-midi, Morgana le harcela pour venir les rejoindre au bar '' Le soleil d'or '' au lieu du vendredi puisque samedi, ils partaient en boite fêter les vingt-six ans de Gauvain. Merlin dévisagea son bureau et finit par accepter. En début de soirée, il sortit de la salle de bain quand il entendit Léon siffler :

― Pour un gringalet, tu caches bien ton jeu !

Rouge, Merlin savait que la colocation allait être dure… mais, vraiment dure… et sans se retourner, il lui répondit en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre :

― Attention, je vais dire à Gauvain que tes yeux lui font une infidélité !

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et commença à s'habiller. Pour ce soir, un truc simple : un jean délavé et troué au niveau des genoux et une chemise bordeaux que lui avait offerte Morgana. Il passa un léger coup de gel sur ses cheveux noirs pour les mettre en batailles et le tour était joué.

― Tu ne mettras pas ce haut ! entendit-il de la voix criarde de Gauvain.

Intrigué, il ne les avait jamais vus s'engueuler depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, il se doute bien qu'ils le faisaient chez eux… mais, là, ils l'étaient. En s'approchant de leur chambre, il reçut un tee-shirt en pleine figure. « Merde ! Alors ! vive la colocation !» pensa-t-il en le tendant à son meilleur ami qui était furieux.

― C'est quoi ce raffut les mecs ? demanda-t-il quand Gauvain jeta le haut sur une commode, qu'il venait de saisir.

― Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit froidement Léon en se mettant entre eux, les mains sur les hanches.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines :

― Oh toi ! Ta gueule ! Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole ! Ok ! répondit Merlin.

― Hé ! s'emporta Gauvain en lui envoyant un regard noir, ne parle pas à mon homme comme ça !

Les yeux ronds, Merlin leva les mains en l'air et, dépité, il ajouta seulement :

― Super la soirée avec vous les gars ! Je préfère autant rester ici et flinguer ma nuit devant un bon film !

Merlin s'assit confortablement sur son canapé et alluma la télé... « Tu parles d'une cohabitation… » Il regretta bien vite la présence de Morgana. Il adorait Gauvain mais, avec Léon, le courant passait mal et, bien que son meilleur ami lui ait gentiment demandé de faire un effort, il essayait vraiment de prendre sur lui mais, il avait un truc qui le mettait toujours hors de lui.

Quant au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Gauvain s'excusa auprès de lui, Merlin n'avait plus envie de venir puis, en jetant un regard sur le haut noir et moulant de Léon, il déclara tout simplement et sans prétention :

― En tout cas, il te va bien…

C'était vrai, il était un peu enrobé mais, pour un homme, il était physiquement bien et le noir ressortait très bien son visage fin et ses cheveux châtain mi-long. Ce dernier lui sourit et, ils s'en allèrent. Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard que son portable sonna et, en décrochant, il entendit la voix stridente de son amie :

― Merlin ! Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses dans les minutes qui suivent, je te promets que je monte illico presto te raconter la fabuleuse histoire du petit poucet ! Surtout que tu connais la fin de CE petit poucet !

.

Au moment où il posa un pied dans le bar, il écouta la voix de Léon qui chantait sur une chanson de Jean-Jacques Lafon : Géant de papier. « L'enfoiré, il a une voix splendide ! ».

― Tu vas arrêter de baver sur mon mec ! entendit-il à ses côtés.

Merlin tourna son regard sur Gauvain et, il lui avoua qu'il avait une superbe voix.

― Si tu prenais le temps de le connaitre, tu l'aurais su depuis un moment… souffla-t-il en gardant un œil sur son homme avec tendresse.

Son ami l'amena à leur table habituelle et, sous les yeux de Morgana, il déposa un caillou :

― Voilà ! Satisfaite !

― Ah non ! cria Gauvain pour couvrir la music, tu ne vas pas remettre le coup du petit poucet !

Merlin s'adossa à son siège et allait répondre quand une voix familière le prit de court :

― Le petit poucet ?

« Non ! Pas lui ! » Merlin planta son regard bleu sur son amie et se leva en posant un index sur les lèvres pour qu'elle se taise. Sans regarder Arthur, il se pointa au bar et but d'une traite un verre de martini blanc puis un second… et emporta le troisième à sa table. Il prit la seule place restante à côté de son collègue « Ô comme l'univers doit me haïr ! » et en le dévisageant, il cingla :

― T'as pas d'amis ?

― Bonsoir quand même l'excité ! répondit froidement le plus âgé avant de reprendre une conversation surement ennuyeuse avec Mordred l'intello.

Morgana passa son regard l'un sur l'autre en se demandant vraiment ce qui passait, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son ami se comporter aussi odieusement. Elle tenta d'apaiser l'atmosphère :

― Mordred et moi nous allons nous marié !

Merlin crut s'étrangler devant cette annonce, prêt à lui répondre, quand soudain, il aperçut son ex-copine qui le dévisageait.

― Merde ! dit-il en s'enfonçant sur la banquette…

En croisant le regard d'Gauvain, celui-ci lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Merlin passa une main en visière sur le côté droit de son visage et leur demanda de faire semblant de rire et de le désigner comme celui qui les faisait rire. Bon, ok, Merlin était loin d'être un marrant aux yeux de son ex et, il voulait lui prouver le contraire…

― Ca ne risque pas d'être trop difficile ! maugréa Arthur qui ne rata pas l'occasion pour raconter l'histoire de la souris… sous le regard ahuri de son jeune collègue.

Tout le monde rit à gorge déployée et, bizarrement, Léon partagea sa douleur :

― Y a pas de honte à avoir peur des souris… marmonna-t-il avant de sourire joyeusement et d'ajouter en désignant une épaule, mais… en tout cas, j'espère que les araignées ne te dérangent pas !

Blanc comme un linge, Merlin imaginait déjà les petites pattes velues en train de monter sur sa tête et, en sautillant sur ses pieds comme un écervelé, il balaya de ses mains le haut de son corps en braillant :

― Où ça ! Où ça !

― Bouge pas ! cria Arthur qui intervint en tentant de le tenir fermement par le devant de la chemise.

― Enlève-moi cette saloperie ! Putain ! Je hais ses bestioles ! continua Merlin en plissant les paupières, allez Arth' ! Magne ! enlève-là moi ! paniqua-t-il en tentant de s'immobiliser.

― C'est bon, elle est partie ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur sa chemise pour qu'il se calme.

Merlin qui voulut s'en assurer s'écarta vivement d'Arthur mais, ce dernier qui avait toujours la chemise empoigné craqua trois boutons, dévoilant son torse nu. Le temps sembla s'être brusquement figé, au grand désarroi du plus jeune qui sentit ses joues prendre soudainement feu sous le regard indéchiffrable de son collègue. « Une corde ! Me faut une corde ! ».

Arthur qui se rassit tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, souriait de toutes ses dents en se confondant en excuses.

― Quand je te disais qu'il y avait bien une _tension palpable_ ! entendit-il de la voix grinçante de son ex derrière lui, tu ne la sens pas là ? finit-elle en le laissant rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Je suis mal, je suis mal ! Pétasse ! Va ! »

― _Tension palpable_ ? réitéra Arthur qui ne saisissait rien…

« Et vas-y rajoutes-en ! Apporte-moi plutôt un flingue et achève-moi ! » pensa-t-il en serrant des dents. Puis, sous la colère de toute cette situation qui le dépassait, il se tourna sur son collègue :

― Tu fous quoi avec nous ! T'as pas de potes pour t'incruster comme ça ? cria Merlin en tentant de couvrir la voix de la chanteuse.

― Tu n'as qu'à demander à Morgana ! répondit-il en le fusillant du regard. C'est quoi ton problème gamin !

C'était trop pour lui, le supporter déjà un soir était un supplice mais, de le voir trainer avec ses amis, s'était la goutte d'eau !

― Je vais t'en foutre moi des gamins ! dit-il en se jetant sur lui.

Arthur réussit néanmoins à lui saisir les poignées et après quelques minutes à se batailler sous les yeux ronds de leurs amis, Merlin se retrouva, non trop savoir comment –et d'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas, tant il avait l'alcool qui lui monta à la tête- allongé sur la banquette avec Arthur au-dessus de lui qui lui répondit d'un ton glacial :

― Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ! Tu n'as qu'à me le dire ! Et je me casse !

― Tu veux vraiment le savoir ! hurla-t-il sans faire attention que la music venait de s'éteindre, rien que de te voir, tu m'écœures !

Merlin se tut en réalisant le calme autour de lui et, en fermant les yeux, il sentit les deux mains qui le maintenaient le lâcher. Quand la music reprit, il leva ses paupières en croisant quatre paires de yeux qui le dévisagèrent :

― T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! s'exclama Léon.

― Merlin ! lui cria Morgana, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui courir après et de t'excuser ! Et illico presto ! finit-elle en prenant le caillou dans les mains.

Il savait qu'il avait été loin… il était seulement énervé… énervé contre lui-même finalement...

― Allez, vous faire foutre ! Je me casse !

Chagriné, il sortit en maintenant sa chemise d'une main et courut jusqu'au parking. Quand il aperçut Arthur au téléphone, il s'approcha pour s'excuser quand il l'entendit terminer d'une voix étrangement douce et calme dont il ne lui reconnaissait pas :

― Je t'attends sur le parking mon chou…

Immobile, Merlin eut la gorge soudainement sèche et, en se cachant, il se contenta seulement de regarder Arthur. Au bout de dix minutes, une voiture s'arrêta puis, un jeune homme en sortit pour le rejoindre. Le corps chancelant, Merlin le regarda passer un bras autour du cou d'Arthur qui lui sourit. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait… Son cerveau venait de se déconnecter, rien ne semblait le rallumer… alors, tel un automate, il se réfugia chez lui... sans chercher à déchiffrer ce qui se passait au fond de lui.

.

Arthur rejoignit le jeune homme en lui demandant de les ramener chez leur mère. Durant le début du trajet, il ne parla pas à son demi-frère qui s'inquiéta pour lui.

― C'est ton collègue qui te met dans cet état ? demanda-t-il.

― Il me gonfle, répondit Arthur en regardant le paysage défilé devant lui, depuis qu'il a lancé Classée M, il agit comme le pire des cons… j'ai envie de l'écraser, grinça-t-il en donnant des coups de pied rageurs au sol de la voiture.

― Hé ! s'indigna son frère, t'excite pas contre ma voiture ! Elle ne t'a rien fait !

― Désolé frèrot… mais quand je le vois, je t'assure que je prends sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver, mais là, Merlin me donne envie de le claquer contre un mur…

― Ou ? reprit son frère d'un air moqueur, ou de le PLAQUER contre un mur !

― Perceval ! s'irrita Arthur en bougeant sur son siège.

― Tsss… arrête… il suffit de vous entendre à la radio, il est dingue de toi ! confirma son frère.

― Perceval ! Je vois comment il matte les filles…

Ce dernier stoppa et gara la voiture et se tourna sur lui :

― Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que depuis cette histoire de fiction, justement, il t'agresse !

Arthur décida de lui raconter la soirée catastrophique quand son petit frère le coupa :

― Attends… je récapitule : il te donne un surnom… allez, quoi, juste comme ça, dit-il en grimaçant,… tu le rends débile à souhait quand il est avec toi,… et toi, qui reconnait facilement un gay, tu ne vois pas qu'il est déjà accro à toi ?

Arthur lui décocha un regard noir en guise de réponse.

― Si me dire que je l'écœure en me voyant est censé me rassurer, détrompe-toi ! C'était humiliant comme situation… je n'ai qu'une envie, celui de l'étrangler !

― Je te l'accorde Arthy… mais, c'est qu'il ne le sait pas, c'est tout, et puis... tu l'écœures parce que, justement, tu lui as pris son cœur ! conclut Perceval en lui tapotant les épaules, comme je te l'ai dit, ta présence le rend encore plus débile…

― Tu crois ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

― Putain Arthy ! s'emporta Perceval, c'est la première fois que je te vois hésitant ! D'habitude tu fonces, tu dragues, tu sors, tu couches et tu vires !

Il se tut un instant comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation avant d'ajouter calmement :

― À moins que… regarde-moi Arthy, insista-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses yeux, tu es amoureux ?

― Non ! s'écria subitement Arthur en s'enfonçant dans son siège, t'es dingue !

― Ah Ah ! T'as baissé les yeux ! s'esclaffa Perceval en riant.

_Arthy est amoureux ! Arthy est amoureux !_ chantonna son frère en reprenant sa conduite puis, le silence étant trop lourd, en arrivant à destination, Perceval le suivit du regard.

― Ben merde alors ! reprit-il plus sérieusement, t'es vraiment tombé amoureux…

― Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce déséquilibré ! insista-il…

― Tu peux convaincre ta tête mais pas ton cœur… marmonna son frère au pas de la porte, de toute façon, moi, je sais : Arthy est amoureux !

.

.

Samedi soir, Merlin retrouva ses amis en boîte pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Gauvain. Il avait soigneusement réussi à les éviter jusqu'à ce soir mais, avec les vacances de Noël qui approchaient, il les verra encore plus souvent. La soirée se passa assez bien sans que personne ne parle d'Arthur et de son comportement. Non, ce soir Gauvain avait l'exclusivité et, cela le soulagea. Il avait résisté à ne pas trop boire pour éviter d'arriver saoul à la station de radio.

En sortant à vingt-trois heures, pompeux après quatre verres de champagne, Morgana lui demanda sérieusement :

― Au faite… tu as regardé le sujet de ton émission pour ce soir ?

Merlin tenta de se tenir debout… Rhaa, comme il détestait l'effet voilier !

― Il faut que j'appelle Arth'… tu permets… dit-il en sortant son portable.

― Pourquoi ? s'étonna son amie.

― La dernière fois, monsieur m'a fait une crise parce que je l'ai abandonné au bistrot !

Morgana ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait et, en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, elle lui demanda de le regarder :

― Merde Merlin… t'es bourré !

― Bourré, bourré… quand même… pompeux, oui, mais pas bourré !

Elle préféra prendre son portable avant qu'Arthur ne réponde :

― Arthur ! Oui, c'est Morgana ! Heu, dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas venir chercher Merlin ?

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Merlin se retrouva dans la voiture de son collègue. Sans un mot durant le trajet, Merlin était conscient et, non, saoul… enfin, juste pompeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'enregistrement qu'il prit le temps de réfléchir à la manière de s'excuser. Il avait été assez dur et, il admettait qu'Arthur n'avait pas mérité ce genre de remarque. Encore heureux que le champagne faisait encore effet car, jamais, il n'aurait su s'il aurait eu le courage de l'affronter. Voyant que son collègue était occupé à sortir ses documents, il se permit de tousser.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux gamin ! demanda Arthur qui en avait encore contre lui.

Ce ton froid et distant le remit d'emblée à sa place. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant et, mal à l'aise, il réussit à marmonner un pardon presqu'inaudible.

― Tu peux répéter ! tonna Arthur qui le fit sursauter, je n'ai pas bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur le côté de son oreille.

― Je voulais m'excuser pour jeudi soir… je n'aurais jamais dû… te faire une telle remarque… bredouilla Merlin en baissant les yeux.

― Premièrement, répondit-il froidement, quand on s'excuse, on ne baisse pas la tête…

Merlin, qui serra ses mains en forme de poing, leva son regard bleu pour plonger dans celui d'Arthur qui lui lançait des éclairs.

― Deuxièmement, ne dit jamais à voix haute ce que tu ne penses pas ! Ça ne t'apportera que des emmerdes !

Merlin déglutit, pour la première fois, car Arthur lui faisait peur… c'était surement son intention, en tout cas, il réussissait très bien…

― Troisièmement, tes amis sont bien plus sympas que toi ! grinça-t-il durement, à se demander ce qu'il te trouve de spécial !

Là, Arthur venait de blesser en plein cœur… ok, il l'avait mérité alors, fièrement, il ne répondit pas…

― Et pour ta gouverne ! continua-t-il en se plantant à un pas de son interlocuteur, tu as raison sur une chose, t'es rien ! Même pas un collègue !

Merlin, les yeux extrêmement brillants, ne le lâcha pas du regard. Non, il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Dans le calme soudain, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, quand, ils furent déranger par la voix de leur supérieur :

― Vous avez vos notes ?

Toujours immobile, Arthur fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner et, lui demanda :

― Evite de m'appeler Arth'… venant de toi, ça fait trop hypocrite !

Merlin, toujours stoïque, ne disait rien. Il prit seulement les papiers que lui donna Nimueh. L'alcool ne l'avait pas aidé… il se sentit tout d'un coup vulnérable, démuni de toute sa force… Arthur venait de l'anéantir avec si peu de mots mais, des mots si blessants qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur se déchirer. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son collègue ouvre leur émission.

« Chères auditrices et auditeurs, commença Arthur qui se sentit soudainement mal face au regard vide de son collègue, comme nous vous l'avons dit la semaine dernière, cette nuit, nous allons parler de certaines catégories que nous pouvons tous trouver en lisant une fiction ».

Il voyait que Merlin fixait un point imaginaire… l'avait-il vraiment blessé ? Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré sa dernière phrase mais, de là, à ne plus parler… Il se leva et fit signe à Nimueh de mettre une chanson en attendant et, contrairement à Merlin, Arthur vérifia bien qu'elle le fasse.

Il tourna ensuite sur son jeune collègue en le secouant un peu.

― Merlin ?

Celui-ci leva son regard vide de lueur, ce qui fit légèrement peur à l'ainé :

― Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux…

Arthur vit subitement une colère s'afficher dans ses yeux et, éberlué, il écouta enfin la voix du jeune homme :

― Va te faire foutre ! coupa Merlin en se levant puis en tanguant jusqu'à la porte, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à devoir te supporter !

― Tu comptes partir où ? Tu as créé Classée M, maintenant tu assumes ! vociféra Arthur d'une voix totalement nerveuse, je commence à en avoir plein la tête de tes gamineries ! Maintenant ! Tu vas me poser ton derrière sur ton tabouret et te ressaisir ! continua-t-il en lui désignant son siège.

Le visage subitement serein, Merlin, avec une démarche qui le faisait déhancher diablement bien, reprit sa place en toisant l'ainé et, en tirant la langue, il prit la feuille entre les mains d'Arthur.

― Bien… dit-il d'une voix lasse et neutre, le sale gamin comme tu sais si bien le dire, va as-su-mer…

Ils attendirent que le voyant passe au vert dans un silence pesant.

« Bien le bonsoir à tous, reprit d'un air faussement jovial Merlin, il existe donc plusieurs types de catégories à la lecture des fictions mais, pour vous, auditrices et auditeurs, Arthur, ici présent, va vous en faire un résumé… »

Pendant qu'Arthur s'évertuait à sa tâche, Merlin le regarda droit dans les yeux et avec sa main droite, il désigna ses deux yeux avec l'index et le majeur pour les diriger sur son interlocuteur comme pour lui dire : _Je t'ai à l'œil_. Oh oui, Merlin allait lui montrer comment il assumait cette responsabilité.

.

Nimueh qui était de l'autre côté commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter :

― Lancelot ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue, tu les as vus se prendre la tête ?

Ce dernier, un peu moins âgé que sa supérieure, hocha de la tête et lui raconta ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu :

― Merde ! J'ai raté ça ?... dit-elle déçue, bon, j'espère que les auditrices et les auditeurs sauront les faire bouger un peu… ça devient morne là !

.

Arthur craignit que Merlin ne fasse une bourde et ne cessa de le scruter jusqu'à ce qu'une auditrice intervienne :

« ― Bonsoir Classée M ! Comme vous avez fait le tour des catégories… j'aimerais savoir à quel stade définiriez-vous votre relation ?

Arthur prit le soin de prendre son temps pour répondre :

― S'il existait une catégorie en dessous de K, voilà où je la classerais ! À l'état nul !

― Non, moi, reprit Merlin avec le sourire narquois retrouvé aux coins des lèvres, je l'aurais plutôt classé dans les M…

― Houlà… répondit l'auditrice, y'a de la tension entre vous deux ! ouhh ! Je vous adore ! »

Arthur en avait marre, il sentait que Merlin était en train de tout foirer et cela commença un tantinet à l'énerver. Le regard noir, il fit signe à Nimueh de passer une music et il fit volte-face à Merlin :

Avec agréssivité, il attrapa le plus jeune par le col de sa chemise, qui soit dit en passant se déchira sous la poigne de ce dernier :

― Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la classe M ! lui hurla gravement Arthur, alors, maintenant tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu parce que je t'assure… que je suis à deux doigts de te foutre ta plus belle raclée !

Malgré la subite peur qu'engendra son collègue, Merlin lui agrippa le poignet et, sans aucune chaleur, il riposta :

― Je sais ce que c'est ! La preuve ! T'es à deux doigts de passer de catégorie T à M !

Sous cette terrible vérité, toute sa colère fondit puis, Arthur se ressaisit en le lâchant doucement et, prit même le soin de remettre de l'ordre sur sa tenue en passant ses paumes outrageusement sur le torse de ce dernier.

« _Voilà le seul contact classé M que j'aurai eu le droit…_ »se lamenta l'ainé…

Durant quelques secondes, il croisa le regard moqueur du plus jeune qui passa rapidement à un regard qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille : celui d'un homme en plein manque…

« _Il va finir par me tuer celui-là_ » pensa Arthur.

― Désolé pour ta chemise, bégaya-t-il en reprenant place…

Après ce petit désagrément qui fit bien sourire Nimueh et Lancelot, ils envoyèrent l'auditrice suivante :

« ― Bonsoir Classée M, je suis trop contente de vous avoir ! Dites-moi, ça chauffe grave chez vous là ? –Arthur et Merlin toisèrent mutuellement Nimueh qui leur envoya son plus beau sourire– finalement votre couple est en train de voyager entre le K et le M ?

― Si on devait nous considérer comme un couple, ce qui, je le rappelle, répondit Merlin les bras croisés, n'est pas le cas… je serais plutôt dans la catégorie K avec toute mon innocence, dit-il d'une voix calme avant de hausser posément le ton, et lui dans la catégorie M avec toutes ses manières d'arriérées !

Il vit Arthur se mordre le poing et il répondit à son tour :

― C'est vrai que, mine de rien, Merlin a seulement l'air d'un ange mais, continua-t-il d'un ton plus violent, c'est aussi un manipulateur comme jamais vous aimeriez tomber dessus ! »

Oh oui, Arthur sentait la catégorie M lui démanger le poing ! Tandis que Merlin, il lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en lui souriant tranquillement, l'air de dire : _je t'ai eu enfoiré _!... L'un en face de l'autre, ils semblèrent communiquer seulement avec leurs yeux.

« ― Bonsoir Classé M ! Ah, je suis contente de vous avoir ! Alors, moi, j'aurais une question pour Arthur… voilà, bon, je vois bien qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz… bref, la semaine dernière j'ai entendu Merlin vous donner un surnom…

― Holà ! Ma belle ! coupa le plus jeune en levant une main, ça, c'est parce que la souris m'y a poussé… d'ailleurs, pour info, il m'interdit de l'appeler ainsi… dit-il sans regarder son collègue.

« _Vas-y, Merlin, enfonce-moi encore plus profondément! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !»_ se dit Arthur qui avait du mal à rester calme sur son tabouret.

― Rectification, reprit le plus âgé, le jour où il aura le droit de me donner un petit nom, ce sera le jour où nous serons très intimement liés –**super ! cria l'auditrice**– mais, continua-t-il en fixant son collègue, nous savons tous les deux que cela n'arrivera jamais… seul mon petit-ami a ce droit… d'ailleurs, il le fait déjà !

― Ha mince ! Désolé pour toi Merlin… compatit timidement l'auditrice.

― Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas moi qui me trimbale avec une bombe à retardement… répondit-il en tentant de cacher cette étrange sensation de mal être dans sa voix»

C'était la dernière auditrice et, quand ils entendirent la music, Merlin se leva et partit rapidement prendre sa veste mais, déjà Arthur le rattrapa au pas de la porte du vestiaire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune :

― Ecoute, Merlin, on dev…

― Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Enlève ta main, il n'y a aucune catégorie qui nous correspondrait ! dit-il en s'en allant.

* * *

**À suivre**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. merci.

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**ஐ**.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Résumé :** UA / **T** / Merlin, suite à la lecture d'une fiction écrite par sa collègue, change, sous la colère, le nom de son émission par : Classée M... mais il ne se doute pas que cela aura des conséquences sur sa vie privée...

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 4**

**.**

**Troisième semaine**

Encore une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait mal pour Merlin. Lundi matin, il eut droit à la visite de Léon dans la salle de bain puis, plus tard au petit déjeuner, Gauvain qui avait encore la tête dans le chou, le bouscula en faisant tomber sa tartine… « Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur le côté du beurre ? ! ».

Arrivé à la fac, il apprit qu'il y avait grève des professeurs pour deux jours ! Une journée à se faire chier ! D'une, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer si c'était pour tomber sur les amoureux… et de deux, il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Immobile, debout devant le portail, le souffle du vent froid de cet hiver effleura son visage désolé.

Emmitouflé dans son blouson noir, il pénétra dans le bar d'à côté de sa fac et, s'assit en lisant le journal. Il avait beau se concentrer sur les lignes mais, plus il insistait et plus elles devenaient presqu'illisible : le regard bleu océan d'Arthur s'interposait chaque seconde dans son esprit. Les doigts balayant sa chevelure, il soupira lourdement car, il se souvint de cet étrange frisson qui l'avait parcouru le long de son dos.

― Putain ! lâcha-t-il en glissant ses mains sur les cheveux bruns. « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Faut que je me trouve une meuf ! »

Le pire, c'était qu'il était maintenant fixé sur l'orientation sexuelle de son collègue. Lamentablement, il releva son visage et, à cet instant, une jeune femme se posa à ses côtés et, de sa bouche, il chuchota sans aucune gêne :

― Si je vous demandais de sortir avec moi ? Vous accepteriez ? « Je dois être pathétiquement dérangé… »

Son interlocutrice qui jeta un œil sur le journal lui sourit et lui répondit en posant une main sur la table qui semblait montrer une chose importante :

― Vous êtes mignon mais, je crois que vous devriez le lui demander avant… dit-elle en lui montrant la photo sur la dernière page du papier.

Sous le regard déconcerté de Merlin, elle s'en alla en se dandinant les fesses… puis, il reporta ses yeux sur cette image qui ne lui fit que monter son sang jusqu'au cerveau. « Nimueh ! » Il lut quelques lignes sur l'émission Classée M suivie d'une photo d'Arthur et de lui qui datait de l'époque où il n'était rien que de simple collègue… Il se rappela de ce jour-là, son ainé l'avait accueilli avec le sourire aux lèvres et, grâce à lui, il s'était très vite senti à l'aise. « Mais qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? ».

Il déambula, les mains dans les poches avant de se décider de rentrer chez lui. A peine entré, il entendit Gauvain se chamailler avec Léon. Il prit le temps de les regarder. Merlin les enviait de leur complicité et de cette lueur d'amour qui s'affichait toujours dans leurs regards. Il soupira en déposant son manteau quand, soudain, deux bras de son meilleur ami entourèrent son cou :

― Hé hé ! Merlin, tu en fais une tête…

― Ah ouai ! coupa-t-il, et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? dit-il en haussant le ton rempli de nervosité puis en se séparant de lui, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si je suis gay ? Si le fait d'embrasser un mec fait de moi un gay ? !

Ce qui se produit l'instant d'après fut perçu comme un rêve éveillé où il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, non, Merlin était immobile et le temps sembla se passer si vite que ses neurones eurent du mal à tout emmagasiner :

Morgana venait d'entrer avec Arthur pendant que Merlin avait ses lèvres soudées avec celles de Gauvain qui s'écarta rapidement sous le regard décomposé de son amant.

― Gauvain ! s'écria Léon pendant que les deux arrivants restèrent figés devant cette étrange scène.

― Ben, marmonna l'interpellé en regardant son compagnon, Merlin voulait savoir si embrass…

Sans attendre, Léon, les mains sur les joues de Merlin, venait de coller ses lèvres contre les celles de ce dernier qui semblaient déjà perdus depuis que Gauvain avait déposé son smack.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria Morgana en levant les bras.

― Il a besoin de remontant, répondit simplement Gauvain en dévisageant Arthur qui parut abasourdi en voyant ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Perdu à travers ces échanges, Merlin, debout les deux mains à mi-hauteur de chaque côté, avait le regard dans le vague… Alors, comme il ne bougea pas d'un poil, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui puis, en chuchotant un '' Ok, pourquoi pas… '', elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merlin se demandait s'il était en train de rêver… venaient-ils tous de l'embrasser ? Cependant, il ne se passa rien au fond de lui… pas un frisson, pas une palpitation supplémentaire, pas une montée de température…

Sans le moindre signe de mouvement, il finit par sentir les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes… A cette seconde où la chaleur de ce dernier l'enveloppa, son corps s'embrasa jusqu'à lui faire rougir les joues… son cœur, lui, venait d'exploser sous la douceur de ce simple baiser… « Mon dieu ! Je suis … gaymoureux de lui !... qu'est-ce que je fais ?... bouge… dit quelques choses… parle !» mais rien… son corps brulant ne voulait toujours pas faire le moindre mouvement.

― O…Kay… marmonna Gauvain en passant une main devant les yeux de son ami.

Morgana et Arthur s'assirent tranquillement sur le canapé pendant que Léon alla chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser cette magnifique scène : Merlin en mode OFF. Ce ne fut que sous le regard indiscret de cette assemblée que ses pieds décidèrent enfin de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Tel un automate, il se laissa tomber sur son lit « Suis-je gaymoureux… ».

…

Finalement, quand plus aucun bruit ne provint du salon, en sortant sa tête de sa porte de chambre, il s'aperçut que l'appartement était vide. Exaspéré par tout ce qui se produit le matin, il alluma la télé pour oublier qu'ils l'avaient à tour de rôle embrassé… et qu'Arthur l'avait aussi fait et, il tomba sur une série quelconque. « Mouai… pourquoi pas… »… mais le visage de son collègue continuait à envahir son esprit qui eut du mal à l'effacer… pourtant, comme tous les autres, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, un effleurement… or, celui d'Arthur était une douce caresse qui promettait la plus belle des invitations… La main sur le visage, il lui fallait absolument une femme !…

Ce soir-là, Léon prépara des pâtes à la bolognaise et, tous les trois autour de la table, le couple savait qu'il était interdit de parler de l'émission Classée M et encore moins de **_qui_** ils ne devaient pas… Le couple aurait bien fait une ou deux allusions aux échanges de ce matin… mais, ils ne préférèrent pas plus l'embêter, surtout qu'ils savaient déjà comment il réagissait en niant l'évidence…

― Je te ressers Merlin ? demanda Gauvain.

― Ouai… marmonna-t-il.

― Bon, qu'est-ce qui passe ? Depuis deux jours, tu es d'humeurs exécrables ! questionna son meilleur ami qui pensait avoir repris un peu de poil de la bête…

Merlin plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de son ami et haussa seulement des épaules. A cet instant, Gauvain qui le servait en même temps que Léon voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le plat de pâte se déversa sur lui.

― Et merde ! Léon ! Tu fais chier ! râla Merlin en se levant, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il ait fini pour lui faire ton câlin ! Merde !

― Désolé… souffla-t-il en passant une main sur ses cheveux châtains.

― Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! dit-il en le pointant d'un index.

Sous son regard, Merlin prit une poignée de pâtes et la lança dans sa direction mais, Gauvain qui se releva à ce moment, les reçut en pleine figure. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, Léon tenta de conserver le fou rire tandis que Merlin éclata de rire en s'excusant. Gauvain, dépité, ne fut pas en reste, il envoya les pâtes qu'il venait de ramasser pour les aplatir sur le visage de son agresseur… bien que la soirée se finit en bataille de nouilles volantes, Merlin se disait que ces tourtereaux valaient bien le détour mais, malgré cela, il pensait toujours à son dernier baiser… merde !

Bien plus tard, essoufflé, le couple se désigna pour tout nettoyer et, Merlin les remercia avant d'aller prendre une douche en les regardant quelques minutes. L'un contre l'autre, recouvert de sauce et de pâtes, il sourit en les voyant s'enlacer tendrement. Il les trouvait très beaux… pouvait-il se laisser croire que peut-être… non, il ne pouvait pas…

.

Le lendemain, n'ayant pas de cour, Merlin resta au lit à contempler le plafond avant de se rendormir. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il entendit un brouhaha incessant dans le couloir qui le fit sursauter. Merlin se leva en s'habillant rapidement d'un vieux jogging noir et bleu et ouvrit la porte. En avançant de quelques pas, il aperçut des cartons qui jonchaient presque devant chez lui.

― Hé ! Bonjour ! entendit-il à ses côtés.

Quand il tourna la tête, il manqua un battement en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui était venu récupérer Arthur. « Pourquoi ! maugréa-t-il intérieurement… N'y a-t-il donc pas de dieu ! »

― Bonjour, répondit-il poliment en restant impassible.

Il dut admettre que le jeune homme était mignon, brun aux yeux noisettes, aussi grand qu'Arthur… un corps qui devait cacher une belle musculature, contrairement à Arthur qui était… « Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête ça, tout de suite ! » se disait-il en se giflant mentalement.

― Merlin ? entendit-il de la voix surprise d'Arthur qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

― Je ne suis plus là ! cria-t-il en s'enfermant prestement chez lui.

Il s'adossa contre la porte tout en se disant que le mec de son collègue emménageait en face de chez lui ! Qu'avait-il donc fait de si grave pour mériter une telle sentence ! Il tressaillit quand sa sonnette retentit. « Et merde ! Quelle plaie ! N'ouvre pas ! Tais-toi !» En à peine deux semaines sa vie prenait une tournure dont il ne digérait pas du tout. Il devait y avoir dans l'air une contribution cosmique qui lui en voulait ! Il pouvait y avoir du pas de bol mais, de là à ce que le pas de bol se transforme en une catastrophique bombe sur sa vie… oui, la loi de l'emmerdeur se retourner contre lui ! C'était pire que le coup de la caisse, pire que le coup de la tartine, pire que la souris... Pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur sa personne !

― Merlin ! écouta-t-il de la voix de son collègue. Ouvre s'il te plait !

Il se releva et prit son blouson. Il devait sortir, quitter au plus vite cet immeuble qui empestait déjà le parfum d'Arthur. Devant sa porte, il prit une profonde respiration et, il l'ouvrit sans le regarder.

― Merlin ! Il faut que je te parle !

Il fit la sourde d'oreille et, en se tournant finalement sur son interlocuteur, il marcha à reculons en lui disant :

― Ne m'adresse surtout pas la parole en dehors de l'émis…

En percutant un carton, Merlin vit Arthur courir vers lui pendant qu'il vacilla. Tout parut se passer au ralenti : il bascula en arrière et, en tentant de vriller, inéluctablement, il discerna les marches des escaliers qui s'approchèrent dangereusement de son visage. Un frisson de peur s'élança le long de son dos en même temps qu'il put mettre ses bras pour se protéger du choc.

.

Plus tard…

Merlin, les paupières closes, avait mal aux bras. Sous l'épaisse couette d'hiver, il tenta de les remuer mais, seulement le droit sembla bloquer. « Rhaa, les escaliers, le médecin, le plâtre… »se rappela-t-il sous l'effet des calmants. Dans le bruissement de ses draps, il entendit les stores de sa fenêtre se refermer, alors, en clignant avec difficulté ses yeux il vit un plâtre. Le visage décomposé, dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, il aperçut une ombre. En pensant à Gauvain, il se mordit la langue pour sécréter un peu de salive et déclara :

― Ne me dit rien… je me suis mangé les escaliers, gémit-il en sentant ses lèvres qui le tiraillèrent, et en plus, dans ce putain de malheur, il a fallu que je m'entrave dans les cartons de ce…

― Merlin ! coupa Arthur qui le vit se redresser rapidement.

― Mais merde à la fin ! Comment fais-tu pour me pourrir la vie ! s'emporta-t-il honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire, comment arrives-tu à me mettre dans ce merdier ! s'écria-t-il de plus belle en agitant son bras gauche pour que son collègue ne s'approche pas de lui, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Avant… avant,… bredouilla-t-il, ma vie était bien : on n'était rien ! et là,… là, on est toujours rien sauf que tu réussis à la perfection à détruire ma vie ! Je n'aurais vraiment qu'une seule question : mais comment fais-tu ! ? T'as soudoyé dieu ou quoi ? !

Il se tut pour reprendre son souffle et ajouta froidement :

― Ne me réponds surtout pas !

― Ecoute Merlin,…

Le plus jeune voulut mettre ses paumes sur ses oreilles mais, vu son état, il ne le pouvait pas. « Crotte et chiotte ! » Il n'en pouvait plus… En échappant nerveusement un ricanement à travers ses dents serrées, Merlin n'avait plus la force… Il finit par abandonner en s'allongeant avec le visage tourné à l'opposé d'Arthur.

― Merlin, murmura le plus âgé qui s'approcha de lui en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

― S'il te plait, va-t'en… demanda le plus jeune d'une voix rempli de tristesse en secouant ses épaules, laisse-moi seul…

Il dut hésiter puis, finalement il l'entendit ses pas s'éloigner… puis le timbre angoissé de Léon résonna dans la pièce :

― Merlin… souffla-t-il inquiet de l'écouter pleurer pour la première fois…

Ce dernier savait que Merlin ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais, étant le meilleur ami de son compagnon, il s'assit au bord de son lit pour simplement lui parler :

― Hé, tu savais que le voisin qui vient de s'insta…

Il se tut quand, sous son regard médusé mais, surtout sérieusement outré, il discerna le visage serein et sans larmes de Merlin qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule… le tout avec un sourire vainqueur :

― Merci mec…

Léon, toujours aussi désappointé, le fixa comme si E.T venait de débarquer au milieu du salon. Il inclina la tête et articula :

― Co-mé-dien ! Va !... puis il sauta en se plantant face à lui, il ajouta, putain j'y ai cru !

― Ah, c'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre, répondit-il en lui souriant, je voulais juste qu'il se bar…

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en voyant l'ombre au pas de la porte tonner :

― O… Kay ! C'est comme ça ! gronda furieusement Arthur qui était seulement resté dans le salon.

«Oups… Je-suis-mal ! » se dit-il quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment… « Là, c'est sûr… Samedi, il va me la mettre la raclée ! Oh et puis zut ! J'y ai laissé un bras quand même»… Puis, en s'asseyant sur le canapé, il écarta ses bras sur le haut du dossier tout en s'excusant auprès de Léon car, ce n'était pas son intention de le piéger. Soulagé que son collègue soit loin de lui, il ferma les paupières lorsqu'un hurlement de Gauvain qui sortait de la douche résonna, le força à ré-ouvrir ses yeux. Merlin eut seulement le temps de voir un seau à champagne rempli d'eau et de glaçon se déverser sur sa tête.

Il était froidement trempé et, le visage stoïque où ses lèvres se figèrent en formant un O de stupéfaction, il mit quelques secondes avant de décocher un regard suffisamment noir à Arthur qui lui cria en même temps :

― On est quitte !

― Hors de ma vue ! Et après tu oses me traité de GAMIN ! répondit immédiatement Merlin en lui montrant la porte de sortie.

L'un en face de l'autre, leurs respirations se saccadèrent tant que leurs colères s'en dégagèrent. Puis, Merlin sursauta en écoutant une voix grave et inconnue crier après son collègue :

― Arthy ! A quoi tu pensais en faisant ça ! Non mais, tu ne vas plus bien !

« Et voilà ! Miss Ar-thy qui s'en mêle en plus ! » pensa le maitre des lieux. Il allait répliquer quand il croisa un regard effroyablement ténébreux qui le glaçait encore plus que celui de son collègue. En reportant ses yeux sur le plus âgé, il le sentit tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

― Aie ! dit Merlin le sourire aux lèvres, il n'a pas l'air commode…

Pour toute réponse, Arthur grogna avant de s'en aller… Gauvain et Léon éclatèrent enfin de rire devant l'état de leur ami qui éternua en grinçant :

― Putain ! Un bras et maintenant un rhume ! Je le haie !

.

Samedi soir, cloué au lit, Merlin chopa de la fièvre en plus de son rhume d'où il ne put participer à l'émission. Livré à lui-même, ses colocataires étaient partis en week-end en amoureux, il alla se coucher très tôt.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, impossible de se rendormir, Merlin n'avait eu aucune envie d'écouter les performances de Lancelot et d'Arthur. La tête le fit tournoyer en se levant mais, en apercevant l'ordinateur de Gauvain sur la table basse, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses soi-disant fictions. « Alors… Fictionpress, hum…, pourquoi pas… Ok, j'y suis… commençons directement par une catégorie M» Une fois toutes les catégories choisies, il commença à lire '' Le grimoire de l'intersection tome 1*****''. Les yeux scotchés sur l'écran, la lecture de la fic lui prit pas mal de temps et bien que la fatigue s'empara de son corps, il persévéra en passant par la tristesse, la déception… tellement d'émotion… « Mais ils n'ont pas idée d'écrire des choses comme ça… » murmura-t-il en tentant de garder ses larmes au bord des yeux… « Ce n'est qu'une fic !... mais le pauvre… je le plains… »

Le soleil ne tarda pas à se lever quand il en était encore au chapitre six. Les yeux explosés, il tenta de continuer mais, Merlin dut s'endormir au cours de sa lecture car, il se réveilla sous les coups de la sonnette. Trop las, il essaya de crier mais, de sa gorge sèche rien n'en sortit. « Qui peut venir me faire chier à cette heure ! ». Péniblement, il se leva et ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois minutes qu'il parvint à la porte. La main sur le front et le plaid sur ses épaules, il se préparait mentalement à congédier l'opportun.

― Faut qu'on parle ! dit son collègue dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

Merlin secoua la tête… « Parler de quoi ! ? »

― Arth… je suis naze, répondit-il avec lassitude en s'asseyant sur le canapé d'où jonchés des mouchoirs en papiers usés, on reprendra notre, il fit un crochet avec son index et son majeur de chaque main en signe de guillemet, dispute quand j'irais mieux…

Son collègue qui sembla ne plus l'écouter avait son regard rivé sur l'ordinateur :

― Tu t'es mis à lire des fictions ? s'étonna-t-il en oubliant la raison de sa venue…

― Et… alors… en quoi ça te regarde ? répondit-il sans le regarder.

La rougeur sur ses joues se confondit avec sa fièvre et heureux qu'Arthur n'y vit que du feu, il ferma l'ordinateur portable. Après un silence mortellement stressant, Merlin entendit son collègue :

― Tu en étais où ? Sur ta fic...

― Ça ne te regar…

― Allez Merlin ! Donne-moi ton opinion ! coupa-t-il en plantant son regard bleu qui le fit frémir.

« Mouai, moque-toi de moi ! » se dit le plus jeune en plissant ses paupières.

― Je ne l'ai pas fini… avoua-t-il en voyant le plus âgé qui souleva l'écran pour retrouver la page.

Merlin, immobile et angoissé, le regarda faire sans rien dire…

― O…kay, donc '' Le grimoire de …'' murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, et si on la finissait à deux ? proposa soudainement Arthur en collant sa jambe gauche contre la droite du plus jeune.

« J'ai du mal entendre ?... pensa-t-il en contemplant le plafond, quoi ? »

― Aurais-tu… peur ? minauda le plus âgé.

― Bah non ! s'exclama Merlin en grimaçant.

« Boucle-là… pourquoi j'ai répondu ça ! » s'indigna Merlin.

Arthur le sourire aux lèvres lui demanda à quel chapitre, il en était.

― Le septième… marmonna-t-il…

― Tu as vu que c'était en catégorie M ? confirma le plus âgé qui parut le narguer…

― Oui… et alors ?... dit-il.

― Tu me fais un résumé du début ?

Toujours sans le regarder, le maitre du lieu lui chuchota :

― C'est… heu… tu vois… quoi… dit Merlin qui était totalement mal à l'aise.

― Non, je ne vois pas… répondit Arthur en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres.

― C'est une fiction entre deux gars qui se cherche et… et… voilà ! bredouilla-t-il nerveusement en entendant enfin la voix chaude de son collègue commencer à lire.

Merlin avait soudainement chaud quand la partie '' lemon '' fut attaquée… trop chaud … « Rhaa chaleur… »

― Tu peux lire dans ta tête s'il te plait ! s'excita-t-il après son collègue.

« Mais quelle idée stupide ! Ce que je peux être trop con ! » se dit lamentablement le plus jeune.

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en le fixant avec insistance.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux ! » pensa Merlin en le dévisageant durement, enfin du moins il espéra que son regard soit froid...

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de lui, il n'y arrivait pas… il ne pouvait pas lire la suite en sachant que ce serait presque indécent de continuer à voix haute.

― Ce n'est qu'une fiction… dit simplement Arthur qui souriait, aurais-tu souhaité être la place d'un des protagonis…

― Non… mais ça ne va pas ! s'écria le plus jeune en pivotant sa main gauche à côté de sa tête, je… non ! C'est quand même du M ! Et… et…

― Attention à toi… chuchota sensuellement Arthur qui se leva à son tour… tu ne voudrais pas te casser le second bras ?

« Je suis dans une autre dimension… » pensa-t-il en passant son regard dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie. Le corps tremblant, figé, Merlin le vit combler l'espace et, l'un en face de l'autre, il pouvait aisément se dire « leurs souffles se saccadèrent, leurs chaleurs les enveloppèrent… putain de fic ! ». Paniqué, il recula encore plus en marmonnant :

― Arth… tu me fais…peur… je… je n'aime pas… tes yeux… là… à cet instant…

― Est-ce l'effet fiction qui te rend si…_fé-brile, mon beau_ ?

― Je ne ri-go-le pas !

― Moi, non plus… _mon beau_, répondit joyeusement Arthur, mais tu as raison sur une chose… tu devrais avoir peur…

― Je t'assure… bredouilla Merlin, tu me fais flipper !

* * *

*** version originale**

**À suivre**

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)

Ce n'est pas grand chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. merci.

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**ஐ**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ( dsl je crois que je n'ai pas eu le tps d'y répondre )**

* * *

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 5**

.

Toute bonne chose devait surement avoir une fin… car, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment.

― Je voudrais bien savoir si tu as vraiment un cerveau ! entendirent Arthur et Merlin de la voix colérique de Gauvain qui les fit se retourner sur lui.

« Oh putain ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir… »se dit Merlin en tremblant de tous ses membres.

― Nooooonnnn ! s'écria Arthur en se tournant sur l'opportun le regard noir.

C'était loin d'être un NON catégorique, ni un NON de déception… seulement un NON où Arthur y mit toute la frustration du moment. Puis, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, un sourire crispé s'afficha soudainement sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa le regard rond et étincelant de Merlin.

« Non ! Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! »pensa Arthur…

Gauvain qui eut à peine le temps de comprendre dans quelle situation étaient ses amis, crut bon d'ajouter en levant une main d'où il maintenait une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat :

― Désolé les mecs ! Mais, Léon a réussi à planter notre week-end !

Gauvain pivota son regard noir sur son amant et en le désignant de son index :

― Toi, tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas !

Puis, en fixant une nouvelle fois Merlin :

― Je prends ta chambre en attendant qu'il me vire toutes ses conneries !

Sans rien dire de plus, Gauvain s'enferma pendant que Léon était rouge, prêt à pleurer ou… à exploser, il n'aurait vraiment pas su dire. Merlin n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens mais, il eut beau détester ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'eux, c'était fini. Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils représentaient le couple gay parfait à ses yeux. Sans faire attention à Arthur qui se maintenait sur le côté en croisant des bras –grognant de frustration– Merlin se dirigea en direction de Léon ou… ex-compagnon de Gauvain.

― Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il inquiet par son silence.

Le regard sombre de ce dernier parut le planter d'un coup de tronçonneuse :

― J'ai l'air de te causer ? ! cingla-t-il avant d'ajouter, moi, au moins je ne fais pas semblant !

« O…kay, ça ne doit pas être le bon moment pour discuter… je vais plutôt me taire et m'habiller… » pensa-t-il en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre.

― Tu comptes aller où, comme ça ? ! tonna Léon en le toisant et en tapant d'un pied, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Que tu préfères autant le consoler ! Que tu ne m'as jamais apprécié !

Les yeux ronds et le cœur palpitant, Merlin le dévisagea en lui répondant froidement :

― Je faisais quoi, là ? À ton avis ? Je viens vers toi et tu m'envoies boulet !

― Merlin, laisse-le, lui intima enfin Arthur qui n'avait encore rien dit.

― T'es encore là, toi ! s'écria l'interpellé en s'énervant brutalement, t'as pas un chez toi ! Un mec à cocooner ? !

― T'es vraiment trop nul ! reprit Léon qui avait les yeux brillants, toujours à côté de la plaque ! T'es vraiment pitoyable !

― Oh, c'est bon ! s'exclama Merlin qui en avait marre, tu sais quoi, je ne me mêle plus de vous ! dit-il en levant ses deux bras en l'air.

― Ah ! Parce que tu te crois le centre du monde ? reprit durement Léon en le dévisageant, Merlin a fait-ci, Merlin a fait-ça ! Toutes les conversations de Gauvain ne tournent qu'autour de toi ! Incapable de parler correctement ! Tu ne sais faire que crier et hurler ! T'es seulement misérable et petit !

Merlin n'aimait pas du tout son ton de reproche. Tel un écervelé, il allait se jeter sur lui quand, Arthur intervint en le maintenant par le haut de son pyjama :

― Laisse-moi lui mettre un coup ! hurla-t-il en montrant son poing gauche à Léon tout en patinant sur place, juste un seul !

A cet instant, Merlin eut le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit… lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et, comme si sa vie lui vouait un culte à toujours mettre les pieds dans le plat, il entendit Gauvain crier en même temps que ce dernier lança l'assiette de gâteau –et manque de bol, Léon ayant de bon réflexe se baissa à ce moment-là– :

― Vous allez vous taire ! Bon sang !

Tout se passa si vite, tellement trop vite que les seules choses qu'il eut le temps de ressentir étaient le gout du chocolat au bout de sa langue et le vent d'hiver qui envahit son torse... Un silence de plomb parut soudainement prendre place avant qu'il n'entende les éclats de rire… « Non… je suis non seulement cosmologiquement haï… et, en plus, je m'en prends plein la gueule… »

.

Arthur regardait la scène sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre le couple, Léon et Merlin. Il savait déjà que ces deux derniers ne s'entendaient pas bien. Il dut aussi admettre que Merlin hurlait bien plus souvent –voire quasiment tout le temps– que les autres… d'ailleurs, il était rare de sa part de l'entendre calmement… avait-il au moins une voix à la limite du sensuelle ? Il en était à cette pensée quand le haut de Merlin lui resta subitement entre ses doigts… Puis, en s'avançant pour le lui rendre, il ne put retenir son fou rire…

.

Figé, Merlin ne répondit rien, après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il préféra ne pas envenimer la situation en restant à sa place… Au moins, cela eut l'avantage de faire momentanément rire. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il vit Arthur s'approcher de lui avec une serviette :

― Je vais t'aider à t'enlever ce gâteau… dit-il en posant un bout de tissu sur la joue du plus jeune.

« Ah, si je pouvais juste glisser ma langue sur tes lèvres pour gouter ce chocolat »pensa-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'il faisait carrément le geste sous le regard grand ouvert de son vis-à-vis. Tandis que Merlin sembla avoir perdu sa langue –façon de parler– resta immobile en sentant son corps s'enflammer soudainement à son contact… jusqu'à ce que son collègue s'écarte violemment de lui en s'empourprant.

― Je… bredouilla Arthur.

Le gâteau aidant le plus jeune à cacher ses rougeurs… «Au moins, c'est la seule chose de positif ! »se dit-il avant de couper froidement son collègue :

― Ça va ? C'était bon ?

Enormément embarrassé, autant devant Merlin que par le couple qui devait certainement le regarder avec de gros yeux, il répondit par fierté sur le même ton :

― Léon a raison sur une chose, Merlin… commença-t-il avant de recevoir un regard noir, tu ne sais pas parler…

Sur ses mots, en prenant la sortie d'un pas assuré, il finit par se retourner en lui disant d'une voix moqueuse tout en le reluquant de bas en haut :

― Fait pas cette tête bamboula… le chocolat était très délicieux !

.

Arthur entra chez son frère complétement dépité. En croisant Perceval, ce dernier lui fit remarquer sa mauvaise humeur :

― Aurais-tu laissé passer ta chance de le séduire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

― Putain, si tu savais… réprima Arthur en se jetant sur le canapé, j'étais à deux doigts de le toucher, à deux doigts de…

― De le baiser ?

― Perceval ! s'exclama le plus âgé d'un regard outré.

― Oh, pardon, répondit son frère en prenant place à ses côtés, je voulais dire : de lui faire subir mille et une outrages à son corps si sexy et –_Arthur se voyait déjà contre la peau de Merlin_– …de le faire gémir dans toute la pièce… susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

― Arrête ! s'écria Arthur en se levant puis, en se plantant face à Perceval, ne me dis pas ça… je suis déjà frustré alors… ne vas pas m'exciter !

Puis, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ajouta :

― Rhaa, t'es vraiment nul ! Maintenant, j'ai des putains d'images dans ma tête !

Il fixa à nouveau Perceval, sans lui parler de la minute où il osa lécher les lèvres de Merlin :

― Il me rend fou ! En plus, j'ai vu… rhaa, dit-il en mordant sa main en forme de poing.

― T'as vu quoi ? demanda Perceval d'un air qu'il se voulut sérieux.

― Son torse ! Son putain de torse ! Encore !

Le plus jeune éclata de rire devant autant de dépit :

― Oh mon dieu ! Arthy ! Combien de fois lui auras-tu enlevé le haut sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit ! Je te plains !

Il se tut en croisant le regard sombre d'Arthur et, en déglutissant, il lui dit :

― A ta place, je tenterais ma chance… invite-le au resto…

― Et s'il refuse, s'inquiéta Arthur en tentant de garder un brin d'espoir.

― Bah… s'il refuse, je le retiens et tu fais ce que tu veux de son corps, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, enfin, non, je te l'attache, ce serait mieux… vu, ton état actuel, je ne sais même pas si ton lit supportera ton poids !

― Perceval ! s'énerva le plus âgé, t'es pas croyable !

Ce dernier adorait l'emmerder et, pour couronner le tout, il continua en pouffant :

― Je suis sûr que tu le briserais en deux avant même de…

Arthur qui n'en pouvait plus, le coursa à travers l'appartement en l'entendant lui dire en riant :

― C'est bon, Arthy ! Je déconne !

Arthur était certain que Merlin aurait cédé ce matin… « Foutu coloc ! »

.

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Seul au milieu de son salon, Merlin, propre et habillé, réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Quelle était la meilleure des situations ?

1- se faire chauffer par Arthur ? « Hum… mauvaise idée… » se dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Il frémit en repensant à ce dernier qui avait osé lui lécher le visage...

2- se battre avec Léon ? « Hum… non, ce ne serait pas équitable avec un bras en moins… » s'avoua-t-il en fixant son plâtre… dont personne n'avait encore signé… lamentable…

3- consoler Gauvain ? « Non plus… si je ne veux pas tomber dans la proposition 2 » conclut-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

4- fuir tout le monde ? « Va, pour la quatrième suggestion »finit-il par se dire.

En se levant du canapé, il prit son blouson et quitta l'appartement. Bien qu'il soit encore malade, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Gauvain boudait dans sa chambre tandis que Léon était dans la leur. Evidemment, il n'a rien voulu savoir… pas après ce bordel… « Allez tous au diable ! »

.

**Au bar…**

Un verre de martini blanc à la main, Merlin le fixait de son regard fatigué. Il tourna la tête sur son portable qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner et, ne supportant plus le son du vibreur, il finit par l'éteindre. C'était une sale journée, la plus pourrie qu'il ait connu… Merlin devait être à son huitième verre lorsqu'une personne se posa à ses côtés.

― Salut ! Moi, c'est Perceval… entendit-il en apercevant une main devant lui.

Sans lever son regard, il la serra automatiquement en lui donnant simplement son nom. « Comme c'est sympa… il me tend même sa main gauche… » se dit-il en levant enfin son regard imbibé par l'alcool. Malgré le trouble, il avala d'une traite son verre en reconnaissant son voisin de palier. « Zut ! »

― Il n'est pas avec vous Arth'…thur ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur sa main.

― Non, pourquoi, il devrait ? répondit-il en s'asseyant face à lui, et tutoie-moi…

Merlin, pompeux, le fixa intensément et, étrangement, il lui dit en bafouillant :

― Wow… vous avez tous les deux un air de…

― C'est mon demi-frère…

Devant cette révélation, il éclata subitement de rire…

― Ton frère ! continua-t-il dans son fou rire en tapant de sa main libre la table.

L'alcool dut le désarçonner un instant car, il sentait aussi des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Toutes ces catastrophes qui lui tombaient dessus n'arrangeaient en rien sa situation. Il fallait seulement que toute cette affreuse tension sorte et, ce fut face à Perceval qu'il se lâcha.

― Désolé, mec ! dit-il en passant une main sur ses yeux, c'est nerveux !

«― C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille !… » dit Merlin à voix haute en s'exclamant fortement…

― Hum, je vois que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler ce soir, ricana Perceval en lui offrant un verre.

― Quoi ! ? s'étouffa-t-il presqu'en avalant de travers une gorgée de son liquide.

― Ben, reprit Perceval avec un sourire qui en disait bien long sur ce qu'il pensait, tu viens de me prouver que tu étais curieux de savoir qui j'étais…

― Nooonnn ! s'écria-t-il en hoquetant puis, en posant une main sur sa bouche, je... Non ! Même pas vrai !

― Pourquoi tu hurles toujours ?

« Arth' ! Je vais lui tordre le cou ! » se dit-il en fixant Perceval qui lui souriait.

― D'abord, pourquoi venez-vous ici ? reprit Merlin un tantinet énervé par sa satanée journée qu'il pensait finir tranquillement dans son bar préféré, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ?

― Arthy ne te l'a pas dit ? interrogea-t-il le regard médusé, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

― Me dire quoi ? s'étonna le plus jeune.

― Le bar appartient à mon père, répondit-il… mais, tu sais…

« Aie… vu comment il me parle, je sens qu'il me faudrait encore un autre verre… » pensa Merlin en tentant vainement de garder ses yeux sur son interlocuteur qui se départageait en deux.

― Arthy t'avait déjà remarqué avant même que tu bosses avec lui… ajouta Perceval.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » se demandait-il… « Non, arrête de réfléchir, ça ne m'apporte que des malheurs ! »…

― Mais bon, dit-il avec un air de s'en foutre, on voit bien que tu n'es pas gay…

« Il est direct au moins lui… »

― Bien sûr que si ! Je le suis ! s'écria-t-il sous l'effet de l'alcool en se levant pour retomber rapidement sur la banquette.

« Quel boulet… tais-toi… tais-toi… ne dit plus rien… » se dit Merlin qui n'écoutait plus son interlocuteur. « J'ai la tête qui tourne… » –Le noir, plus rien…–

.

Quand Arthur reçut un coup de fil de son frère, il partit rapidement de chez lui pour le retrouver au bar de son beau-père. En y pénétrant, il crut manquer une marche et s'étaler de tout son corps sur le plancher tant ce qu'il voyait devant lui attira son attention…

Sur l'estrade où les habitués chantaient, il détailla de son regard médusé un Merlin qui sautait à pied joint tout en chantant d'une voix brisée par l'alcool… ses yeux ne le lâchait plus, Merlin tenait un micro de sa main gauche et, par moments, il levait le bras plâtré au plafond tout en secouant la tête… puis, Arthur réalisa enfin ce qu'il chantait : ( sur you tube : .com/watch?v=YgGLl8CanQo )

.

**''Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love,**

Tout le monde lève ses mains pour dire : je ne veux pas être amoureux

**Feel the beat now if you got nothing left say I dont wanna be in love**

Sens le rythme à présent, si tu n'as plus rien dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux

**Don't give up now, you got a reason to live say, I don't wanna be in love**

N'abandonne pas maintenant, tu as une raison de vivre, dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux

**Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down say, I don't wanna be in love…**

Tu te sens bien à présent, n'ai pas peur de déprimer, dis : je ne veux pas être amoureux''

.

― Hey ! Arthy ! Il n'est pas beau, là ? entendit-il de la voix de Perceval à ses côtés… en même temps il est déchiré ! dit-il par dire en lui donnant le nombre de verres que ce dernier avait englouti de toute la soirée.

Quand Merlin eut fini de chanter, il sauta dans les bras de Perceval –qui eut l'effet d'enrager le plus âgé– en lui hurlant :

― Wow ! Alors ? Comment… j'étais ?

― Pourquoi ! Tu comptes t'inscrire à la recherche d'une nouvelle star ! beugla Arthur en les toisant tous les deux.

Merlin tourna son regard brillant sur l'interlocuteur et, en abandonnant le frère de celui-ci, il s'agrippa à la chemise d'Arthur. Ce dernier, surpris par autant de proximité, recula pour s'assoir sur une banquette.

― Arth' ?

Rouge comme une tomate, il ne dit rien et, sous le rire de Perceval, il vit Merlin prendre place face à lui sur ses genoux –ce qui ne le déplaisait pas, bien au contraire –. Perceval lui murmura à l'oreille :

― Tu vois le mec au bar ?

Arthur aperçut un homme blond et au regard émeraude qui dévisageait son collègue avec insistance :

― Méfie-toi… reprit-il, il a fait du gringue à Merlin…

― Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? coupa le plus âgé.

Perceval lui sourit sournoisement :

― T'aimerais bien le savoir ? taquina-t-il avant de continuer, mais je ne te le dirais pas, nah !

Sur ces mots, ils les quittèrent en voyant que Merlin s'endormit sur le torse de son frère.

.

**Quatrième semaine…**

Merlin avait mal au crane, si mal, qu'il ne réussit qu'à gémir en posant une main sur la tête. Pendant qu'il fouillait sa mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il cligna avec difficulté ses paupières. « Putain… »

― Bien dormi ? entendit-il de la voix de son collègue.

Merlin ouvrit subitement son regard pour tomber sur celui de son collègue.

― Arth' ? bredouilla-t-il en remontant la couverture sur lui, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?

En voyant qu'Arthur l'invitait à regarder autour de lui, le plus jeune déglutit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. « Vaut mieux pour moi que je ne sache pas où je suis… » se lamenta-t-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, le maitre du lieu essayait de déchiffrer les mots notés sur le plâtre et, il trouva deux mots qui le firent bouillir de l'intérieur :

_'' Un gros bisou au plus beau gosse de la soirée… avec un numéro de téléphone inscrit juste à côté. _Evidemment, Arthur gratta la surface pour l'effacer.

_'' Moi aussi je ne veux pas tomber amoureux, alors appelle-moi.''_

Quand il le déposera chez lui, il aura deux mots à dire à son frère. Une soirée avec lui et, Perceval avait réussi à le dévergondé !

…

Bien plus tard, Merlin se réveilla en ayant la tête qui tournait encore un peu et, en levant son regard un peu autour, il déglutit puis, il sursauta en entendant la voix froide d'Arthur :

― Tu t'es bien éclaté hier !

Le plus jeune croisa ses yeux indéchiffrables et, en se grattant le cuir chevelure, il ne se souvenait de rien. Las, il suivit l'index de son collègue qui lui montra son plâtre. Les yeux grands ouverts, il s'exclama :

― Merde ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

― Je te ramène chez toi… lui répondit-il seulement…

Merlin sortit du canapé en chancelant :

― Je… reprit-il en gardant son regard sur son plâtre, qui… à qui… sont ses mots ? Et… et ces chiffres ?

― Tes amants, lui dit-il d'un air plus sérieux…

Arthur regretta rapidement ce qu'il venait de lui dire quand, il lut de la peur dans le regard de Merlin. Ce dernier, figé, posa une main sur sa bouche et, le corps tremblant, il réfléchit aussi vite que son cerveau lui permettait. « Je n'ai pas mal aux fesses… c'est déjà rassurant… » pensa-t-il tout en se disant que Arthur avait dû intervenir… Alors, en levant son visage déjà décomposé, et le cœur battant, il étreignit le plus âgé en lui bégayant :

― Merci… d'avoir été là…

.

Deux jours que Merlin était chez lui. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, plus de rhumes depuis ce matin… mais, il avait toujours son plâtre qu'il avait envie d'enlever. Il n'osait même plus le regarder tant il eut honte de lui. « Des amants ?... ce n'est pas vrai… » ne cessait-il de se dire sans savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. De plus, Gauvain et Léon, après une réconciliation, avaient, sur un coup de tête, décidé de partir une semaine chez les parents de ce dernier.

.

Cette semaine fut la plus calme que Merlin ait connu depuis trois semaines, ce qui le rassura. Samedi soir, en allant à la station, il ne savait plus comment réagir vis-à-vis de son collègue. En traçant jusqu'au vestiaire, il posa toutes ses affaires et, ô joie, Nimueh était à son tour malade… de quoi lui raviver un peu le cœur. Merlin avait plus confiance en Lancelot que cette dernière, d'ailleurs, il devait lui parler de cette satanée photo…

Il attendit patiemment Arthur qui avait quelques minutes de retard.

― Salut, lui dit-il en le voyant entrer dans la salle d'enregistrement.

Sans lui répondre, le plus âgé fit signe à Lancelot qu'il était prêt.

« Et c'est reparti… » se dit Merlin qui en avait marre de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui…

L'émission se passa calmement, même ce dernier ne criait plus – ce qui en un sens inquiéta Arthur, peu habitué à le voir aussi… docile– mais, il fallait bien que la tempête réapparaisse. Après quelques auditrices qui parlaient de leurs méthodes de travailler sur leurs fictions, la dernière réveilla la colère d'Arthur :

« ― Bonsoir, Nimueh, dit le plus âgé qui s'irrita lorsqu'il vit son nom afficher sur l'écran tout en trucidant Lancelot de ses yeux noirs.

Merlin sursauta en l'entendant et, inéluctablement, il se prépara mentalement à ce qu'elle allait leur sortir.

― Hé ! Hé ! Bonsoir, Classé M ! commença-t-elle, voilà, moi j'aurais une question pour Merlin…

Ce dernier se mit à suer sur place en sentant son cœur palpiter à une telle rapidité qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à lui répondre.

― Il apparaitrait que depuis la création de classé M, vous attirez un peu plus la gent masculine. Que pensez-vous de ces hommes qui vous font des avances ?

Durant quelques minutes de silence où le jeune homme réfléchit en repensant à la photo et aux mots inscrits sur son bras, il déglutit en murmurant les lèvres collées au micro :

― Je dirais… bredouilla-t-il incertain des mots qu'il devait employer, que je me sens flatté de voir que je ne leur sois pas indiffèrent… »

En même temps qu'il parlait, il suivit de ses yeux Arthur qui demanda à Lancelot de passer la musique de fin puis, en se tournant brutalement sur le plus jeune, ce dernier le dévisagea.

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Merlin d'une voix calme mais, trop douce au gout de l'ainé qui le toisa.

― Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'appeler tes amants pour une partie de jambe en l'air ! tonna Arthur qui se contenait de garder assez d'espace entre les deux.

― Quoi ? s'offusqua Merlin qui se mit à trembler.

« Décidément, je ne le comprendrai jamais… »se dit-il avant de lui répondre :

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend Arth' ?

― Non, mais, c'est qu'en plus tu te fous de moi, ma parole ! s'indigna l'ainé en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

― Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! se mit enfin à hurler le plus jeune qui parut faire sourire Arthur, pourquoi t'as coupé ? Tu…

― Ah ouai ! reprit plus durement son interlocuteur qui l'imita d'une voix moqueuse '' je me sens flatté de voir que je ne leur sois pas indiffèrent''…

Merlin ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou lui mettre un poing sur la gueule… mais, il était trop nul de la main gauche… Agacé, il lui chuchota froidement du tac au tac tout en se dirigeant sur la porte :

― Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? On dirait que tu me fais une scène de jalousie !

― C'est ce que je fais ! répondit Arthur en tentant de ne pas rougir.

― Oh… souffla-t-il avant de reprendre en s'immobilisant au pas de la porte sans se retourner, et que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

― Que tu acceptes de diner avec moi demain soir ! demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton, et je passe te prendre à vingt heures !

― Parfait ! cria Merlin en contenant une peur qui le fit frémir.

« … j'ai un rendez-vous avec Arth'… » sourit-il en s'empourprant.

.

**À suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)**

**Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. merci.**

**.**

**Anath**

**.****ஐ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, que j'ai normalement répondu sauf erreur de ma part^^'...**

**merci au review anonyme aussi :)**

( je ne pensais pas que mes chapitre était long finalement… ).

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 6 / léger lemon**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, Merlin se réveilla en sursautant. Gauvain venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre en lui hurlant combien il était amoureux… Décidément, sa journée allait lui paraitre bien longue… et stressante…

― On va se prendre un appartement ! s'écria son meilleur ami, on va s'installer en-semble !

Merlin, le cœur palpitant, se redressa d'un coup sec en le dévisageant. Il n'aimait pas du tout vivre seul et, à l'idée que sa vie prenait encore une autre tournure, il n'avait plus la force d'aller à l'encontre de sa malchance. Bien que cela ne le réjouissait pas, il sourit à Gauvain qui se précipita sur son lit puis, en sautillant, ce dernier le dévisagea.

― Léon ! hurla Gauvain, viens voir !

Merlin regarda son ami s'agenouiller à ses côtés avec des yeux scrutateurs. Léon entra en courant :

― Quoi ?

― Regarde Merlin et, dis-moi si tu ne vois pas quelque chose de changer ! ?

Le maitre de la chambre recula son visage empourpré et leur demanda en bredouillant :

― Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

Les traits de Léon se détendirent et, en joignant ses mains, il cria :

― Mince alors ! –Merlin devint encore plus rouge– waow ! T'as un rencart avec… un mec !

― Heu… je… bégaya-t-il en passant son regard rond de l'un à l'autre.

― Rhaaa tu sors avec Arthy ! s'étonna Gauvain.

― Heu… je…

― Mais parle ! s'exclama Léon tout excité.

― Heu… je… répondit le plus jeune, c'est ce soir…

Jamais, il n'aurait cru que ses amis savaient hurler aussi fort que son ex-copine. Ses oreilles venaient d'en prendre un coup.

….

Perceval se leva en ronchonnant lorsqu'il entendit des coups de poing frappés durement contre sa porte. Les cheveux en bataille, il passa une main dans sa chevelure en reconnaissant son frère.

― Perceval ! s'écria l'ainé en entrant précipitamment dans le salon, ça y est ! J'ai invité Merlin !

Toujours aussi mal réveillé, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

― Alléluia !... maintenant, j'aimerais finir ma grâce mat…

― Non ! s'exclama Arthur en le retenant par le bras !

― Non mais, t'as vu l'heure, Arthy ! s'indigna Perceval en soupirant… c'est bien que t'ais réussi cet exploit !… tu ne veux pas que je coche le calendrier aussi ?

― Perceval ! C'est que je… chuchota Arthur en enlevant sa main qu'il posa sur sa nuque.

Le plus jeune croisa ses bras en le scrutant des pieds à la tête puis, en approchant son visage près de l'ainé :

― Mais… arrête de paniquer ? s'esclaffa le plus jeune, ce n'est pas ta première fois quand même !

― Nooonnn ! répondit vivement Arthur en baissant son regard au sol…

― Ha, ha ! rigola Perceval en se cambrant avant d'ajouter en éclatant de rire, putain Arthy ! L'amour te rend vraiment idiot !

Il se reprit subitement devant le regard noir que lui décocha son grand frère tout en lui demandant à quand était prévu cette fabuleuse soirée.

― Ce soir, souffla-t-il d'un air penaud.

― Oh Arthy, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, reprit Perceval en plissant des paupières…

― Ben… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

― On dirait vraiment que t'a accroché ! Où est passé mon Arthy ! dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras et le regard brillant qui fixait un point imaginaire il ajouta, toi qui n'avais jamais peur de brancher un gars juste pour une nuit… ben, tu t'es ramolli… comme quoi, l'amour rend stupide…

― Tu peux parler ! Oh !

― Ha, moi, je laisse l'amour me trouver !

Arthur sourit à son frère en allant se servir une tasse à café. Il pouvait sentir le regard pesant de ce dernier sur sa nuque.

― Quoi ? s'enquit l'ainé.

― T'es bien sûr qu'il a compris que tu voulais sortir avec lui ? demanda Perceval avec un regard pétillant.

― Bah… je ne crois pas qu'il soit stupide au point de croire que ce soit entre potes… dit-il, puis soudainement inquiet il regarda son frère, tu crois qu'il…

― Oh, mais je déconne Arthy ! s'exaspéra le plus jeune, tu vois ! Relax ! Putain, tu me fais flipper ! Merlin ne m'a pas l'air d'être bête…

Arthur se servit une tasse et, face à Perceval, il lui demanda ce que voulait le blond au bar.

― T'es encore dessus ? s'écria le plus jeune… ben comme les autres mecs qui lui ont laissé un petit mot sur son plâtre.

― Vivement qu'il l'enlève ! maugréa l'ainé.

― Allez Arthy, t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer…

.

.

Merlin appréhendait son premier rendez-vous avec Arthur. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre parce que… c'était quand même un homme. Il posa rapidement ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour se remémorer du simple contact des lèvres de ce dernier. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et, en fermant les yeux, il sentait son corps vibrer. « Merde ! Je suis vraiment attiré par lui ! ». Pourtant, plusieurs questions le taraudèrent… Assis sur le canapé et, la tête en appui sur le dossier, il contempla le plafond. « Est-ce que cela signifie que je l'aime ?... ». Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il se posait habituellement pour une fille, alors, était-ce le fait que ce soit un garçon ? Il secoua nerveusement sa tête en se traitant d'idiot.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Léon, il voyait à travers son regard la joie de leur réconciliation.

― Léon, commença Merlin en se levant, je voulais m'excuser si mon comportement t'a froissé…

― Tu n'as pas à le faire, répondit-il, c'est moi… j'étais... seulement jaloux de l'attention qu'il avait sans cesse pour toi… mais, je suis rassuré parce que je sais qu'il m'aime…

Merlin sourit devant ce simple mot puis, il vit Gauvain qui vint enlacer son amant dans ses bras et, en regardant Merlin, il lui demanda :

― Mais, c'est que monsieur s'est mis sur son trente et un !...

― Hum… ajouta Léon en souriant, c'est vrai que t'es pas mal… ha, et… pense à bien boutonner ta chemise, souffla-t-il en s'amusant à voir le rouge monter aux joues de son interlocuteur.

― Heu… je… bégaya Merlin en allant dans la salle de bain.

« N'ai pas peur… ce n'est juste qu'un diner… un simple rendez-vous.. rien de compliqué… » se dit-il en se contemplant face au miroir.

― Au faite, Merlin… susurra Gauvain au pas de la porte, on n'est pas là ce soir… donc…

― Pourquoi ? Vous repartez ? paniqua-t-il.

― Non… on va juste à l'hotel et puis… comme ça, tu auras l'appartement rien que pour vous deux ! dit-il en s'enfuyant dans le salon.

« Pourquoi ça m'effraye ? Je… non… je n'ai pas… peur…. » pensa-t-il en lui courant après.

― Les préservatifs sont dans le premier tiroir avec le lubrifiant ! continua à hurler Gauvain en se cachant derrière Léon qui rigolait.

Merlin, chancelant, n'envisageait pas du tout d'aller si loin.

― Je ne pense pas qu'on ait… dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement pris d'une peur inconnue…

― Si Arthur t'aime vraiment, il ne te forcera jamais… le rassura Léon.

C'était bien la première fois que ce dernier lui parler aussi gentiment.

― Et puis, reprit Gauvain, d'un côté, tu verras bien si ce que tu ressens pour lui… est fort…

― Avec une fille, c'est facile mais… avec Arth… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

― Ecoute Merl, lui dit Gauvain qui ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis leur adolescence, tu le sauras, c'est tout…

« Mouai c'est pas rassurant… et si… ce n'était que de l'amitié… » Non, Merlin devait cesser de réfléchir…

.

.

Lorsque sa sonnette retentit, Merlin sursauta et, la main tremblante, il ouvrit la porte sur Arthur. L'un en face de l'autre, il le trouva séduisant en costume et, le cœur palpitant, il s'empourpra quand l'ainé lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue. « Dis quelque chose ! » pensa-t-il.

― Tu… bredouilla-t-il en devenant encore plus rouge, tu es… magnifique…

Merlin baissa son regard en refermant la porte à clé et, tressaillit lorsque Arthur se permit de le blottir tout contre son corps. « Oh, mon dieu… je… arrête de trembler… mon cœur, il bat trop vite… ». Il s'écarta brutalement de lui en toussant :

― Je te suis, Arthur…

Il sentit la main de son interlocuteur qui lui releva le visage et, en croisant son regard bleu, Merlin détourna rapidement ses yeux en l'écoutant :

― Tu ne m'appelles plus Arth ?

Merlin, embarrassé, passa sa main gauche sur ses cheveux en bataille et, en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, il se détendit en lui répondant :

― Si ! Si ! Arth…

Sans aucun mot, il monta dans la voiture de son collègue –pas encore prêt à croire qu'ils sortent ensemble– et, le corps tremblant, il attendit sagement qu'ils arrivent à destination. Merlin refusa l'aide de son ainé en descendant du véhicule. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il y avait du verglas, il patina quelques secondes en se voyant déjà avec un second plâtre, tandis qu'Arthur réussit à le rattraper dans ses bras. « Fichu hiver ! Fichue soirée ! Fichu cœur ! Fichu Arth ! » pensa-t-il en agrippant la veste de ce dernier. « Je le touche, je le touche... merde, arrête ! On dirait une folle dingue !». Il releva son visage rosi sur son ainé qui le fixait du même regard que le soir où… « Non ! N'y pense pas ! ». Marchand l'un à côté de l'autre, Merlin n'osa croire que son collègue l'invitait dans un restaurant chic.

.

Une fois installé, Arthur détailla les traits de son jeune ami qu'il trouvait agréablement séduisant. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était fait tout mignon, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur… pour leur premier rendez-vous. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage en voyant le rouge apparaitre une nouvelle fois sur les joues de Merlin.

― Pourquoi tu souris ? bredouilla le plus jeune en tentant de se décontracter.

« Oh, comme j'ai trop chaud ! » se dit Merlin en gigotant ses genoux qui s'entrechoquèrent.

― Je souris parce que je te trouve radieux… souffla-t-il avant de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes.

.

Lorsque Arthur sortit des toilettes, il tomba sur son père qui dinait avec Tristan… son ex-compagnon dont il avait cru être éperdument amoureux, il y a déjà bien longtemps... avant d'être un tombeur de ses messieurs d'un soir...

― Arthy ! s'écria celui-ci.

― Père… Tristan, dit-il poliment en leur serrant la main.

Il croisa les yeux de son père qui sembla lui dire qu'il devait manquer à Tristan. Seulement, Arthur avait réussi à tourner la page et, en passant son regard sur ce dernier, il ne ressentit rien… plus rien pour cet homme.

― Tu es venu accompagnée d'une personne ? demanda Mr Pendragon.

― Oui, père… répondit Arthur en commençant par s'éloigner.

A cet instant, son ex l'empoigna fermement :

― Tu penses que je n'écoute pas ton émission Arthy ? demanda-t-il en posant ensuite une main sur la hanche de son interlocuteur, j'ai vu la photo de ce soi-disant petit mec qui est loin desquels tu t'envoies en l'air… c'est à peine un gamin… sais-tu quel âge il a, au moins ?... il n'a aucun avenir avec toi… mais bon, je peux comprendre ton besoin de tous les essayer,… continua-t-il en regardant derrière Arthur et, en se moquant il ajouta, il n'est même pas gay… il est temps que tu t'arrêtes de t'amuser…

Arthur tourna son visage pour le fusiller de son regard noir et, en le toisant, il lui dit froidement :

― Tu as tout à fait raison… Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Tristan l'attira en posant une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa.

.

.

**Parallèlement…**

Merlin angoissait, seul, depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il eut le temps de calmer son cœur et, tout de même heureux de diner avec Arthur, il sourit béatement. Jamais, il n'avait été invité… « Bon, ok, c'est un mec mais… allez, cesse de te poser des questions… et si, il m'embrasse ? Et si… il voulait aller plus loin ? ». En pensant à cela, il se sentit toute chose… « Je suis peut-être en train de tombé amoureux ?... » Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres « Oui, hum je suis gaymoureux de lui !»

Leur serveur l'interrompit en lui demandant si son compagnon n'allait pas tarder. A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer :

― Oh… heu, Arthur est aux toilettes, répondit-il en fixant sa montre.

« Quinze minutes ? » s'étonna-t-il.

― Vous parlez de Mr Pendragon Arthur ? demanda le jeune homme qui parut embarrassé.

― Oui, souffla-t-il en baissant son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

― Il me semble qu'il est en pleine discussion avec une autre table, dit-il en lui indiquant la direction.

Merlin se demandait qui pouvait le retarder aussi longtemps et, en y parvenant, il allait donner signe de sa présence lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme blond qui discutait avec Arthur en le dévisageant dans sa direction. Sans vouloir être indiscret, Merlin entendit la fin de leur conversation.

Il recula et, une main sur la bouche en les apercevant en train de s'embrasser, il pivota en évitant un serveur « dieu soit loué !... la chance est surement de mon côté !». Immobile, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais, de voir un autre que lui le toucher… cette main, il voulait la lui retirer... de voir un autre que lui l'embrasser… cet homme, il voulait qu'il s'éloigne de son Arth !... mais, il ne fit rien, il regarda la scène qui lui retourna l'estomac. Surement de la jalousie...« Tu veux jouer… jouons ! ». S'il devait affronter la vérité, il le ferait et tout cela avec dignité.

Blessé dans son amour-propre, il serra des dents et, en s'avançant près d'Arthur, il lui prit la main qu'il broya de toutes ses forces en entendant un gémissement de mécontentement sortir de sa bouche. Ce dernier se retourna les joues rougies d'être surement avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

― Et ben, mon beau, commença Merlin en contemplant le père d'Arthur qui le regardait d'un air ahuri, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tardais à me rejoindre, gloussa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qu'il maitrisa à la perfection.

Merlin leva son regard dénué d'éclat à hauteur de son ainé qui pouvait y lire du mépris… et intérieurement, Arthur maudit Tristan. Merlin tendit sa main vers son père :

― Bonsoir, je suis Merlin Emrys… souffla-t-il en sachant que son nom allait attirer l'attention du père.

― Emrys ? répéta le père de Arthur, vous ne seriez pas le fils de l'avocat Balinor Emrys ?

Arthur se sentit subitement honteux de s'apercevoir qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

― Tout à fait monsieur… je suis le fils cadet qui suit ses traces… dit-il en dévisageant Tristan qui s'enfonçait sur son siège –c'est cela, fais-toi plus petit !–, je suis encore à la fac de droit et je vais sur mes vingt ans… finit-il en insistant sur son âge.

Arthur ne le pensait pas aussi jeune que cela et la soudaine maitrise de Merlin le laissa pantois.

― Ravi de rencontrer le compagnon de mon fils, répondit Mr Pendragon comme s'il venait de découvrir la perle rare…

― Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, monsieur, reprit Merlin en articulant assez fortement, Arthur et moi ne sommes pas vraiment réellement ensemble…

Arthur sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et, en serrant fortement la main du plus jeune dans la sienne, il l'entendit Merlin ajouter :

― Nous ne sommes que des collègues… et puis, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Arthur, tout cela n'est qu'un jeu… avec Radio Classée M, nous mettons en pratique certaines fictions, finit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le visage impassible, Merlin se surprit de détenir un tel talent de comédien mais, au fond de lui, il comprit la leçon. « Voilà à quoi se résume notre relation… n'est-ce pas Arthur… une simple blague…» se disait-il en lui lâchant la main. Merlin voulait sortir et, pour ne pas perdre la face, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur. « Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur me trahisse ? Pourquoi je brule quand je te touche ?... ». Comme il ne répondit même pas à son baiser, le cœur déchiré, il fit un signe de la main à la tablée :

― Je ne vais pas le retenir plus longtemps… ce n'est pas comme si nous étions un couple, dit-il avant de fixer Tristan, je crois qu'il est tout à vous… Bonne soirée…

Merlin quitta le restaurant en abandonnant Arthur. « Je ne suis qu'un simple gamin… il a suffi d'un nom, d'un simple nom pour que j'ai un droit de regard sur Arthur ! Et lui, il n'a rien dit ! Quel hypocrite ! ». Une fois dehors, il perdit de sa superbe et il héla un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

.

Arthur qui voulut le rattraper l'aperçut monter dans un taxi. Rapidement, il le suivit jusque chez lui. Tout le long du trajet, il maudit cette soirée. Il monta les marches des escaliers deux par deux et sonna à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il entendit encore ces paroles que Merlin chantait au karaoké… ce qui l'irrita un tantinet un peu…

― Tu veux me faire passer un message ? s'énerva l'invité.

― Pourquoi ? Tu te sens concerné ? répliqua le plus jeune sans se laisser abattre.

''**_ I don't wanna be in love, …_**'' rien qu'à ses mots, le cœur de Arthur sembla se désagréger…

― Merlin… commença-t-il en croisant le regard noir de ce dernier.

― On n'a rien à se dire ! s'entêta le plus jeune.

« Là, j'en ai plus qu'assez, j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot ! Je suis sûr que tu m'aimes ! » se dit Arthur avec insistance.

― Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? demanda l'ainé en s'avançant vers Merlin qui reculait.

― Parce que ! répondit froidement son interlocuteur.

« Tu n'as bronché quand il t'a embrassé ! Tu n'as rien fait ! » pensa Merlin en serrant des dents.

― Ça n'est pas une réponse ! dit l'ainé.

― Et si ! C'en est une !

― Qui irait pondre ce genre de réponse ! répliqua Arthur qui voyait ses espoirs s'envoler en éclats.

― Orangina rouge ! il le fait bien !

Merlin buta contre la porte de sa chambre en même temps qu'Arthur donna un coup contre elle. L'un en face de l'autre, Merlin sentit sa respiration se saccader et, en baissant son regard, il entendit Arthur murmurer comme un abandon :

― Okay…

« Non ! Non ! Dit quelque chose ! Fait quelque chose ! » réfléchit le plus jeune.

Le corps chancelant, Merlin posa accidentellement son coude sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit et, sous son poids, il s'écroula, dos au sol, suivi d'Arthur qui lui tomba dessus à quatre pattes. Merlin qui ferma ses yeux le temps de la chute, gémit en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue.

― Je… bredouilla-t-il en les ouvrants sur Arthur.

Il sentait son cœur danser la polka, encore… « Tu es… si magnifique… », mais, en repensant à celui qui avait osé le toucher, il empoigna la main qui lui caressait le visage et, de colère, il lui hurla d'une voix tremblante :

― Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ! Je ne veux pas que tu regardes une autre personne ! Je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi !... juste à… hum…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que les lèvres chaudes d'Arthur se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses membres tremblèrent autant que son cœur s'emballa. Gémissant à travers leur premier VRAI baiser, Merlin, tout affolé, le repoussa de sa main libre. Il avait chaud, si chaud qu'il avait l'impression de s'embraser sur place. Les joues rouges et la gorge subitement sèche, ils se mangèrent du regard… Un autre gémissement franchit de sa gorge quand l'ainé se posa entièrement sur lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.

― Je vais t'embrasser… murmura Arthur qui le sentait fébrile sous lui.

Quant à nouveau, les lèvres de Merlin furent emprisonnées par celles de son ainé, son corps réagit à ce dernier… Lorsque la langue d'Arthur vint caresser la sienne, le plus jeune se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise car, une envie s'empara subitement de lui. Plus leurs langues se câlinèrent et plus son excitation augmentait… A travers leurs vêtements, ils sentaient mutuellement leur entrejambe se frôler…

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme… rhaa, mon dieu… » se dit-il en se cambrant sous la main de Arthur qui passa sous sa chemise.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent par manque d'oxygène, Merlin croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis qui était rempli de désir et, en sentant le bassin d'Arthur se mouvoir au-dessus de lui, il gémit en tremblant :

― Hum… Arth… arr…

Le plus âgé le fit taire d'un simple baiser en comprenant –content de lui– qu'il était celui qui le mettait dans cet état. Avec habileté, il déboutonna la chemise de Merlin en se disant qu'il allait enfin avoir de l'action… Il avait tellement envie de lui, envie de ce corps qui semblait le narguer depuis si longtemps… Très vite, il se releva en aidant Merlin et, en le poussant, il le renversa sur le lit pour l'enjamber. Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui dégrafant le bas qui vola à travers la pièce… suivi du sien… puis, il s'allongea sur lui tout en baisant au passage son cou… sa peau...

Les yeux fermés, Merlin savoura les caresses qui parcouraient sa peau brulante. Il aimait sentir la langue d'Arthur tournoyer avec la sienne, les excitants encore plus… Le souffle court, il leva ses paupières quand son vis-à-vis insista sur les ondulations de son bassin contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir, à travers leurs tissus fins, leurs sexes gonflés par l'envie.

« Je vais exploser… » pensa Merlin en tremblotant de tout son être.

Arthur releva son buste pour mieux contempler le visage rougi par le désir de son jeune amant et, en se mouvant au rythme de ce dernier, il héla des sons de plaisirs en même temps que Merlin se cambra en lui caressant le torse de sa main gauche.

― Enlève… ta chemise… Arth… implora Merlin qui avait toujours son plâtre.

Sans se faire prier, il la déboutonna sous le regard amusé du plus jeune qui se délectait de le voir presque nu au-dessus de lui. Ils gémirent à nouveau en s'embrassant et, sous les coups de reins d'Arthur, Merlin sentit les papillons danser au bas de son ventre. Il transpirait, il avait chaud… il n'en pouvait plus… il posa sa main sur la nuque de Arthur en passant ses doigts à travers sa chevelure. Ils s'embrassèrent encore…

― Arth… souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son amant qui lui baisait le cou de ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

Ce dernier était autant en transe que Merlin. De ses mains, il lui caressait tendrement la peau en haletant contre ce corps… Il découvrait la beauté d'un simple corps masculin qu'il avait tant désiré... Volupté… merveille de leur sensualité… des râles résonnèrent dans la pièce…

― Tu me rends fou… murmura l'ainé à l'oreille de son jeune amant.

Il entendit la respiration discontinue de celui-ci qui posa sa main que ses fesses et, en embrassant fiévreusement à nouveau Merlin, il le sentit au bord de la rupture… Leurs corps brulants se mouvaient au rythme de leurs envies… puis, insistant sur leurs baisers plus agressifs, tous deux ressentirent cette chaleur ardente qui embrasa leurs reins… Arthur donna des coups de bassins de plus en plus rapides et en écoutant le souffle de Merlin se saccader de plus en plus vite, il enfonça sa langue pour l'enrouler à la sienne… l'orgasme fut instantané et fulgurant… entre cris de jouissance et râles, ils se laissèrent emporter par les méandres de ce paradis…

Essoufflés, leurs visages rougis, ils se contemplèrent durant quelques instants… puis, Arthur allait se lever mais, Merlin le retint fermement par la main… Il en était certain : il l'aimait… désespérément… rien que ce froid qui s'installa entre leurs torses, il se sentait déjà abandonner.

― Reste… souffla-t-il en se calant tout contre lui.

Arthur lui sourit et, le cœur palpitant, il déposa un baiser sur son front et, l'un en face de l'autre, il fondit devant :

― Fais-moi l'amour Arth…

**.**

**À suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)**

**Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour vous, mais pour nous auteur, cela veut dire bcp. Merci.**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Merci pour à tous pour vos reviews, ajout en favori, alerte etc... **Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps... je crois que j'ai même dû oublier de répondre au review... encore désolée... quand un lemon se présente j'aime prendre mon temps car j'ai horreur que mes lémon se ressemble, bien que ça reste un lémon... En tout cas bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**merci au review anonyme aussi :)**

**Radio Classée M**

* * *

**Partie 7 / Lemon**

**.**

Arthur eut un instant d'hésitation. Bien sûr, Merlin ne le laissait pas indiffèrent mais, il avait subitement besoin d'être certains de leurs sentiments mutuels, ou de ceux de son jeune ami. Habituellement Arthur se foutait de ce genre de prise de tête… hé, oui, Tristan lui avait tellement brisé le cœur que ce dernier ne se permettait plus vraiment de tomber amoureux d'un homme mais, Merlin… non, d'une casserole ! Il avait quelque chose que d'autre n'aurait jamais : un caractère qui le fascinait combiné avec une gentillesse dissimuler… le tout dans un corps masculin qui le laisserait divinement damné…

Il le détailla de son regard… lentement, il fixait ses lèvres qu'il venait de gouter quelques minutes auparavant… fines, humides et gonflées, elle cachait à l'intérieur une langue douce qu'il aimait sentir contre la sienne. Ses yeux le fixèrent maintenant et, dans ceux de Merlin, il y avait cette petite étincelle qui ne trompait jamais… un sentiment que lui-même partageait… Arthur glissa à ses côtés et approcha ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles.

― Tu en es sûr ? demanda l'ainé en posant une main sur la joue de Merlin.

Il sentit la chaleur du plus jeune s'éloigner de lui et, ce dernier recula son visage de manière à ce qu'il enlève sa main.

― Tu… commença à bredouiller Merlin qui était encore rouge, je ne… te conviens… pas ? C'est ça ? finit-il par marmonner en remontant la couverture sur lui.

« Putain quel con je fais ! » pensa Arthur.

― Je… Non ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attirant tout contre lui… je ne veux pas que tu…

― Quel était ton but ? ! s'écria soudainement Merlin qui tentait de sortir du lit, de me montrer à quel point j'ai été trop bon et trop con !

Le maitre de la chambre ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait envie d'Arthur, envie de le sentir tout contre lui… Une putain d'envie qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et, ce satané Art' qui commençait à hésiter à lui faire l'amour ! Il s'offrait littéralement à lui !

― Ecoute… ricana brusquement Merlin, laisse tomber Art'… ce n'était qu'une…

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir… « Ton cerveau et toi vous me faites chier ! » se dit-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

― Je t'aime Merlin ! Putain ! s'écria-t-il pour le rouler sur le dos et se pencher sur son visage,… Tu ne comprends pas qu'avec toi je veux du sérieux ! Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes avec des regrets ! Je veux que tu sois certain de ce que tu es en train d'accepter ! Je sais que tu n'es pas gay ! Je sais que tu aimes aussi les filles ! Je … je…

Il prit une pause en resserrant son étreinte et, le corps tremblant, il ajouta d'une voix vacillante :

― Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu dans le bar de mon beau-père… je suis dingue de toi… tu peux comprendre ça…

Un silence suivit ce monologue, rendant Arthur encore plus perdu face à Merlin qui ne bougeait plus entre ses bras. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tort mais, s'il devait choisir entre les filles et lui, alors, comme son cœur lui dictait que son choix serait Arthur. Une sensation de vouloir éclater de rire le prit à la gorge et, en se retournant sur le visage inquiet de son ainé, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Je lui déclare ma flamme et il trouve le moyen d'en rire… quelle triste déclaration je fais…» s'offusqua Arthur.

― T'es qu'un idiot Art' ! dit Merlin entre rires et larmes, c'est vrai que j'aime les filles mais, toi, toi… ce n'est pas pareil… espèce d'imbécile !

Arthur eut un doute : pleurait-il ou riait-il ? Surement les deux… « T'es un mec bizarre… mais, je t'aime… » se disait-il.

― Art'… Art', Art', Art'… répéta Merlin en le fixant de ses yeux remplis d'hilarité, je suis gaymoureux de toi ! Je… je t'aime aussi ! T'es con ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin !

― Gay-mou-reux ? réitéra l'ainé qui tentait de réceptionner les informations… tu m'aimes alors ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement comme s'il avait du mal écouter.

Merlin le regarda un instant et, dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, bien qu'ils aient huit ans de différence, il voyait un Arthur bien plus diffèrent. Un homme totalement à l'opposé de celui qu'il se dévoilait et, à cette seconde, son cœur ne battait que pour lui. Si l'amour devait portait un nom, se serait celui de Arthur… Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, Merlin était éperdument amoureux de lui. Il avait refoulé tous ses sentiments nouveaux juste parce qu'il avait finalement peur de se tromper. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, le cœur battant, il répondit à Arthur avec un soudain sérieux :

― Je suis gay… seulement avec toi Art'… et, oui, je suis… amoureux de toi…

Pour le lui confirmer, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un simple baiser qui réveilla leurs corps instantanément brulant de tentation. Merlin frissonna sous les mains de son ainée et, en sentant l'entrejambe de son amant tout contre la sienne, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

― Hum… je t'aime Arthur Pendragon…

Arthur, comblé par autant de franchise et de sensation, le contempla d'un regard luisant. Il le désirait et, aujourd'hui, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. A califourchon, il le caressa de ses mains expertes et, en écoutant les râles de contentement de son amant qui se cambrait de plaisir, Arthur déposait des baisers humides et chauds sur la peau brulante si joliment exposée.

D'une lenteur à exciter bruyamment son jeune amant, l'ainé descendit au sud de ce corps fiévreux en y déposant des baisers. Arthur fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches et, telles des brulures, Merlin respirait difficilement tant il avait envie de plus. Il releva son regard sur son jeune amant qui ouvrait sa bouche qui émettait ses sons de délectations. Arthur le trouvait beau… sensuel… naturel…

La respiration saccadée de Merlin enivra ses sens et, il l'entendit gémir encore plus fortement lorsqu'il passa sa langue autour de l'excitation de celui-ci. Les mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de son jeune amant, il les écarta pour lui donner plus de sensation. Sa langue parcourait audacieusement les parties sensibles du plus jeune qui s'essoufflait en gémissant des plaintes d'excitation.

Merlin sentait cette chaleur ardente envahir son corps entier. Arthur savait y faire et dieu comme il appréciait cette torture… Il se mordit la lèvre inferieur tant tout cela était bon mais, si bon qu'il dut laisser échapper ses cris de plaisir à travers sa gorge en feu. Et ses mains… oh putain, des mains chaudes qui s'appuyaient sur ses cuisses le rendait plus fébrile…

― Art' !... tenta-t-il de hurler à travers ce supplice…

― Hum… dit-il en remontant son corps avec aisance contre celui de Merlin.

Arthur sourit en croisant le regard rempli de désir de son jeune amant.

― Tu aimes ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Merlin avant de la mordre doucement…

― Hum… Si j'aime ? bredouilla le plus jeune en posant ses mains tremblantes sur les hanches de son ainé… oh, t'as pas idée comme tu me rends dingue ! souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

A ces mots, Arthur sentit des frissons tout le long de son dos. Le corps fiévreux et brulant de Merlin l'excita encore plus et, en l'écoutant, il s'attaqua à son cou en insistant sur chacun de ses baisers qui le firent gémir à son oreille. Une main sous les fesses du plus jeune, Arthur entama une danse du bassin qui poussa Merlin à crier de plaisir.

Entre les mains de son ainé, le plus jeune était en plein tourbillon de sensation nouvelle, encore plus plaisant que précédemment, il sentait l'excitation de Arthur plus dure et plus ferme contre sa cuisse. Les yeux fermés, il savourait chaque baiser que son amant le marquait chaleureusement contre sa peau… tels des tatouages invisibles, il les ressentait comme des picotements insaisissables…

Il écarta les cuisses pour l'entourer de ses jambes et, la tête basculée en arrière suivit de son corps cambré, il n'en pouvait plus,… essoufflé par tant d'émotion, il le désirait tellement que les mots franchirent naturellement de sa gorge brulée de ses souffles saccadés :

― Prends-moi !... Art' !... J'en peux plus !

Dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais paroles ne l'avaient autant ébranlé. Il sentait les jambes de Merlin qui l'étreignait plus fortement contre son corps… un corps qui se tortillait merveilleusement sous le sien… S'il ne savait pas se retenir, il aurait déjà fait sien depuis un moment mais, Merlin… il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait, combien son amour pour lui était sincère… Il continua à onduler son bassin et, en relevant son regard brillant de désir, il planta ses yeux dans celui de son jeune amant.

Arthur héla des sons rauques de plaisirs en réponse à sa demande, en même temps qu'il se décala pour contempler l'état de Merlin. Les pommettes rouges, le souffle court, des yeux brillants, des lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers… le corps tremblant… Arthur était sous son charme… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un corps d'homme comme celui de Merlin pouvait lui donner autant d'envie… C'était certain, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres et, dans le regard pétillant de son jeune amant, l'innocence de cet instant ne reflétait qu'une envie mêlée d'un amour profond…

Merlin, le regard hagard, croisa les yeux de son amant. Avait-il conscience que son regard avait le pouvoir de l'emporter encore plus loin ? Les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes, il gémit en rencontrant sa langue et, en se cambrant, une main de Arthur vint caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis, il sentit cette main chercher son entrée encore inviolée. A travers leur baiser, Merlin souffla encore plus fébrilement :

― Putain Art' !... hum… prends-moi, merde !

Pour toute réponse, Arthur insinua un doigt enduit de lubrifiant et, en écoutant un râle de satisfaction, il continua jusqu'à le préparer à la recevoir en lui… puis, au-dessus de son jeune amant, ses lèvres jouèrent avec ceux de Merlin dont le corps ne demandait qu'à assouvir ce besoin charnel… Tous les gestes, le maitre de la chambre les ressentait avec beaucoup de douceur et de violence à la fois et, lorsque Arthur le sentit prêt à s'unir à lui, ce dernier se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il plaça au niveau de ses épaules.

Arthur saisit le préservatif et, en apercevant les yeux approbateurs de son jeune amant –complétement ivre d'envie–, il s'insinua en lui. Un gémissement de douleur franchit de la gorge de Merlin et, en sentant le corps crispé, Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément…

Merlin ressentit tout un assortiment de sensation fiévreux et cette chaleur que lui faisait naitre Arthur le rendait fou… Lorsque leurs langues tournoyèrent entre elles, se câlinant à travers leurs gémissements empreints de désir, son torse le picotait et son bas-ventre s'extasiait de ce flot d'amour qui les entourait… Il contempla Arthur qui se redressa en lui empoignant sa verge qu'il manipula en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Le souffle court et, les membres tremblotants, Merlin sentait des effets électrisant qui le parcourait sur tout le corps…

Arthur commença par donner un premier coup de rein qui donna une fulgurante sensation de plaisir intérieur. Un frisson s'achemina le long du dos du plus jeune, le cambrant de toute sa sensualité. Lorsqu'il réitéra ce geste, Merlin gémit de toutes ses forces…

― Ah mon dieu Art' ! s'exclama-t-il…

Merlin écarta encore plus les cuisses pour laisser l'ainé l'embrasser avec beaucoup d'affection puis, la flamme de l'excitation qui sembla les consumer lentement les poussa à aller plus vite. Chaque va-et-vient de Arthur le fit gémir d'exaltation. Leurs souffles se saccadèrent au rythme de leurs mouvements mutuels et, yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent en hélant des sons de plus en plus rauques… La volupté de toutes ses nouvelles sensations enveloppa un Merlin tout émoustillé qui répétait sans cesse le nom de son amant. Arthur, le regard plissé par l'envie, regarda son vis-à-vis se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir charnel… embaumé d'une fine couche de transpiration, Merlin donnait de son corps une image qui devrait être interdite… ô comme il était divin de l'entendre crier son nom…

Le plus jeune se sentit proche de la rupture et, en empoignant fermement de sa main gauche le drap, il hurla entre ses souffles courts :

― Art' !… Ah ! Je n'en peux plus !... c'est si bon… continue ! Je vais…

Arthur, ensorcelé par la voix de son amant, accéléra ses mouvements. Les gestes étaient plus brutaux, plus brusques, plus bestiaux… et, Merlin, totalement en perdition, se cambra lorsque ses reins s'enflammèrent le poussant à crier de jouissance pendant que Arthur l'observait de ses yeux amoureux. Puis, en donnant un dernier coup de bassin, la force de cette explosion sensorielle fut d'une telle intensité qu'il sentit son corps lâcher en même temps qu'un cri s'arracha de sa gorge en feu :

― Merlin !

Au milieu des limbes de cette ardente union, le corps transpirant et frissonnant, Arthur vacilla dangereusement en avant et, bascula sur celui de son jeune amant… Merlin n'aurait jamais cru que le plaisir pouvait être aussi puissant et, en sentant Arthur tout aussi essoufflé que lui, il posa une main sur la hanche de ce dernier. Le regard fermé, après quelques minutes de repos, Merlin retrouva lentement sa respiration et, en caressant le dos de son ainé, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

― C'était… woaw… j'ai des étoiles… plein les yeux…

Arthur se redressa et roula sur le côté en déposant quelques baisers aux creux du cou de son jeune amant avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

― Oui… c'était bon,… lui souffla-t-il en le blottissant tout contre lui avant de se lever pour retirer le préservatif.

Quand il revint s'étendre au corps encore chaud de Merlin, ce dernier s'était lentement laissé aller à s'endormir. Avec douceur, il se cala derrière son dos et lui murmura :

― Je t'aime mon amour…

En position cuillère, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque son jeune amant lui chuchota à moitié endormi :

― Je t'aime Art…

…

Merlin se réveilla en sentant un froid envahir son torse. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il tendit sa main libre sur le côté et, en se relevant brusquement, la place vide lui tirailla le bas-ventre. Arthur n'était plus là. Le cœur affolé, il sortit de sa chambre en s'habillant à la vite et, la seule chose qu'il aperçut fut une ombre qu'il percuta lourdement. Dans cette précipitation, il venait de bousculer son amant qui apportait un plateau. Arthur prit le choix de lâcher ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour rattraper son jeune amant qui trembla à son contact.

« ― Pardon, souffla le plus jeune en rougissant.

― T'es vraiment maladroit ou… commença Arthur qui se tut en apercevant le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis, qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda-t-il le cœur palpitant.

Merlin avait eu cette peur que Arthur s'était seulement servi de lui, peur d'avoir été manipuler par des mensonges, peur d'avoir été l'objet d'un soir…

― Ne me refais jamais ça ! lui cria-t-il en le serrant fortement de son bras gauche, j'ai cru… putain t'es vraiment idiot !

Arthur en comprenant sa terreur et, surtout son erreur, le serra encore plus fermement contre lui.

― C'est toi l'imbécile… répondit-il, si je pouvais rester vivre à tes côtés je le ferais…

― Alors… reste… »

Merlin avait dit cela naturellement mais, il eut subitement un doute parce que même s'il l'aimait, Arthur arriverait-il à le supporter ?...

.

**Cinquième semaine…**

Après avoir rassuré Merlin de ses sentiments, Arthur courut jusqu'à son frère qui, le regard médusé, le vit entrée comme une bourrasque en lui chuchotant :

― Perceval ! Perceval ! Perceval !

Ledit Perceval secoua la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents :

― Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est bien mon prénom…

― Perceval !

― Arthy ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement, oui, Arthy, qu'est-ce qui passe ?

Il regarda son ainé tourner la tête plusieurs fois vers lui et la porte avant de lui dire :

― Merlin… Merlin et moi… on…

Le regard coquin et enjoué, Perceval le coupa :

― Ça y'est ! Tu as enfin réussi à le bais… enfin, se reprit-il rapidement, à le faire monter au septième ciel ! À le faire hurler de plaisir ou de le faire gémir dans toute les pièces ou de…

Il se tut en croisant le regard subitement noir d'Arthur qui avait le visage incliné dont le froncement de ses sourcils ne présageait rien de bon.

― O…kay,… tu disais… marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol qui parut bien plus intéressant à regarder.

― Je vais vivre avec Merlin !

Perceval le dévisagea un instant et, le sérieux qui se lisait facilement sur les traits de son frère, il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Arthur s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse une morale ou une quelconque remarque mais pas à ça…

― Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ? demanda-t-il en le regardant de travers.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Arthy ? répliqua Perceval qui se reprenait de son hilarité, tu veux ma bénédiction ! Mais, Arthy, réveille-toi, tu l'aimes, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes…

― Mais je n'ai jamais vécu en couple ! dit-il avec force, et… le pire c'est que c'est moi qui lui aie proposé !

― Ben si tu doutes… retournes le voir et dis-lui que tu…

― Ouai et après, il va encore se faire des films… répondit l'ainé en repensant à sa réaction tôt le matin…

― Hey ! Arthy, assume… c'est ton mec maintenant !

Ce dernier grogna et finit par se dire que vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait ne devait surement n'avoir que des avantages… pourtant son subconscient sembla lui rire au nez… et oui, Merlin était maintenant son mec !

…

Merlin qui dormait tranquillement depuis le départ d'Arthur, fut réveillé par des cris aigus qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

― Alors Merlin ! s'écriait Gauvain en sautillant sur ces deux pieds comme s'il faisait de la corde à sauter…

Il se leva sans rien dire mais, il savait que tant qu'il ne répondrait pas à son meilleur ami, ce dernier n'aurait de cesse à le harceler. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de lui rendre un énorme sourire. A ce simple geste, Gauvain lui sauta au cou en beuglant comme un écervelé :

― Merlin s'est fait un MEC ! Merlin a un Mec ! Merlin est amoureux ! Merlin est des nôtres !

― Gauvain ! Tu m'étouffes là ! maugréa-t-il...

Ce dernier s'écarta et, le regard rempli d'étoile, il ajouta :

― Alors ? Comment c'était ?

― Hé ! Ça ne se raconte pas ! coupa Merlin qui s'empourpra violemment en repensant à Arthur et lui dans le lit…

― ben écoute, reprit Gauvain avec tout le sérieux du monde, tu sais avec Léon, lui ce qu'il aime bien, c'est quand je…

Il ne put continuer quand le compagnon de celui-ci arriva, rouge comme une tomate, en posant une main sur sa bouche.

― Hé ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! bredouilla-t-il sans oser croiser le regard ahuri de Merlin, il a raison, ça ne se dit pas ses trucs…

Dépité, Gauvain capitula en enlaçant son amant qui le força à laisser son ami tranquille. Merlin les regarda et, le cœur embaumé, il se voyait déjà vivre avec Arthur. Ok, il avait dit la chose comme ça sans vraiment y réfléchir puis, finalement, ce serait surement un bon début… Pourtant, il avait cette petite appréhension que cela ne serait pas facile…

.

En ce mardi soir, Merlin n'avait pas revu Arthur et puis, en même temps, il était trop préoccupé entre ses cours et le déménagement de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient emporté toutes leurs affaires et, reposés sur le canapé, le maitre du lieu sortit de la salle de bain en ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. En passant devant la télé pour se diriger vers sa chambre, son meilleur ami l'interrogea.

― Bon, Merlin, lui dit Gauvain avec le sourire, quand vas-tu l'appeler ?

― Je…

« En quoi ça les regarde, non mais oh ! » pensa-t-il en rougissant tout en s'arrêtant.

― Rhaa Merlin, commença Léon, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as à la frousse de l'appeler ? ça fait deux jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? T'as pas peur qu'il s'enfuit ?

― Ben non… bredouilla-t-il en devenant encore plus écarlate…

Il ne voulait pas être le style à étouffer son homme… « Mon homme… » se répéta-t-il en fixant le plafond. Cela sonnait bien dans sa tête… Ce fut à cet instant que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées et, le cœur affolé, Merlin lui sourit instinctivement. Le visage d'Arthur était si beau qu'il en oublia ses amis. Cependant le regard noir de son amant n'avait rien d'un regard amoureux… Merlin ne comprenait plus rien. « Merde, on ne s'est pas vu depuis presque deux jours et je me fais incendier par ses yeux… » se dit-il en déglutissant. De son regard médusé, il vit Arthur s'approcher de lui à grands pas et ce dernier l'empoigna pour s'enfermer dans la chambre de Merlin. Le maitre du lieu, tremblant, crut un moment que son amant avait changé d'avis.

― Art' ?... marmonna-t-il en le voyant le dévisager de haut en bas. J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…

Merlin, immobile face à son ainé qui paraissait vraiment lui en vouloir, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en continuant :

― Je… tu me fais peur…

Il recula jusqu'à buter son lit quand Arthur fit un pas dans sa direction.

― Art' ?... dit quelque chose… souffla presque désespérément Merlin qui commençait à paniquer.

Le plus jeune fixa les lèvres de son amant qui semblèrent prêtes à émettre un son mais, le silence persista entre eux. Puis, il reporta son regard sur les mains d'Arthur qui formèrent des poings… « Ben merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire… » se dit-il en croisant à nouveau le regard indéchiffrable de son amant qui le fit tressaillir sur place. Inquiet, il réalisa qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette en tout et pour tout sur lui. Rapidement, il saisit un son pyjama et, sursauta lorsqu'enfin Arthur lui tonna :

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Merlin n'aimait pas son silence et encore moins son intonation actuelle qui paraissait vraiment lui en vouloir.

― Je m'habille, ça ne se voit pas ! rétorqua-t-il en dissimulant ses tremblements.

Sans lui laisser le temps de mettre son haut, Arthur le plaqua contre le mur en calant un genou à l'entrejambe de Merlin. Ce dernier gémit à ce geste brusque et, tel un effleurement, il pouvait sentir le souffle entrecoupé de son ainé contre sa nuque quand celui-ci vint coller ses lèvres contre son oreille.

― Merlin… souffla-t-il sensuellement qui le fit frémir, ne traine jamais comme ça devant moi… avoua-t-il enfin.

Arthur déposa un baiser brulant sur l'épaule de son amant avant de faire glisser une main sous la serviette. Il sentait la peau de son amant frissonner à ces caresses.

― T'as pas idée comme… j'ai envie… de toi…

La voix rauque d'Arthur le rendit soudainement réceptif et, en laissant tomber sa serviette, Merlin sentit des papillons au bas de son ventre. La manière dont avait son amant à le détailler le fit trembler de tous ses membres et, en sentant soudainement la violence du baiser de son ainé, Merlin sentit son érection rencontrer celle de son vis-à-vis. Il ressentait l'affolement des mains d'Arthur qui le caressaient avec autant de force que de douceur. Arthur l'étendit sur le lit et, en posant ses genoux de chaque côté du corps appétissant de son amant, il lui demanda avant de l'embrasser :

― Quand vas-tu enlever ton plâtre ?

« Qu… Quoi ? » se disait-il au milieu de leur baiser. « Le plâtre ? Euh… »

― Deux semaines… répondit-il entre leurs lèvres collées.

Merlin l'entendit grogner contre son oreille avant de s'attaquer à son cou… les mains pressées d'Arthur sur sa peau le poussèrent à gémir de contentement et, tendrement, ils se laissèrent emporter par leur envie.

.

**Parallèlement dans le salon…**

Les murs n'étaient pas très épais… et, les gémissements du jeune couple parvenaient facilement aux oreilles du second couple. Loin d'être aussi gêné que son compagnon, Gauvain regarda son amant un instant puis, en lui prenant la main, il lui dit :

― Si on les laissait s'envoyer en l'air…

― Oui… tu as raison, bredouilla Léon avant d'ajouter, allons inaugurer notre appartement, lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

― Alors là, je ne peux que te suivre mon chéri !

**.**

**À suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Note :** le spin off de Radio classée M « _Colocation ou union libre_ ?» a vu le jour pour centrer sur le personnage de _Danny_ dans le fandom **_Hawaii Five-0. _**Par la suite, avec ces deux fictions, nous retrouverons Stiles dont le nom apparait seulement ici... pour un second spin off avec Teen wolf... ( voir profil )

Encore merci pour les reviews ! Bon allez, vu le temps moyennement gaté que nous avons en cet été, je vous livre ce chapitre, j'espèe au moins vous occupez un petit temps :)

* * *

**Partie 8 / T+**

.

Le samedi soir suivant, Arthur se retrouva bêtement à faire l'émission avec Lancelot. Merlin avait pris ces deux samedis pour cause de révision intense avant les vacances de Noël. Il était en plein examen et, abattu de commencer leurs relations par une séparation forcée –il entendait par là, sur le plan physique de la chose– il était frustré… Son jeune amant dont il était tout de même fier, tenait à se montrer digne de son nom : Emrys.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement de son jeune amant car, il prévoyait de s'installer avec lui que lorsque ses examens seraient finis, Merlin dormait déjà à poing fermé. Comme tout cela le rendait encore plus malheureux… s'étendre à côté d'un corps qu'il chérissait sans pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Son torse collé au dos du dormeur, de ses mains tremblantes, il caressa le bas-ventre de Merlin tout en baisant ses épaulees dénudées.

« Un délice… » se dit-il en sentant Merlin qui se retourna sur lui.

― Bonsoir mon amour,… souffla Arthur d'une voix rauque qui ne dissimulait nullement son envie…

Merlin, le regard encore ensommeillé, sentit la main chaude de son amant le réveiller avec douceur.

― Bonsoir toi,… répondit-il en l'embrassant fiévreusement.

Arthur se colla entièrement contre lui et, en lâchant des gémissements de satisfactions, à son grand plaisir, le corps de Merlin répondait au sien. Il profita de cet instant intime pour lui montrer combien il lui avait manqué,… combien il l'aimait,… entre souffles entrecoupés et gestes tendres, ils firent langoureusement l'amour.

.

**Septième semaine.**

Lundi soir, Merlin, en pleine révision, décrocha le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner :

― Hey ! Salut ma poule ! entendit-il en reconnaissant la voix de son ami d'enfance, c'est Danny !

― Salut toi ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'homme de sa vie rentrer de sa journée.

― Hum, dis-moi, reprit son ami, la dernière fois, je n'ai pas trop voulu te déranger au bar, dit-il en rigolant, tu étais carrément scotché à un beau mâle…

― Oh, arrêtes… bredouilla Merlin, les joues rouges, en se détournant du regard interrogateur de son amant.

Le jeune Emrys était mal à l'aise. Le fait de parler à un autre homme qu'il savait aussi gay, lui donnait une impression de faire une infidélité à Arthur.

― Bref, je t'appelle vite fait pour te dire que vendredi soir, je serais là pour la crémaillère de Gauvain et de Léon…

― Ben, c'est cool ! répondit jovialement Merlin qui sentit soudainement les bras de son amant qui l'entourèrent par la taille, tu viendras avec ton mec ? demanda-t-il.

Le tressaillement d'Arthur contre son corps ne passa pas inaperçu… « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un ex à Gauvain ! » pensa l'ainé en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes.

― Comment te dire… il m'a lâché,… avoua doucement son ami.

― Oh,… je suis désolé pour toi,… mais, on en parlera vendredi ! Okay ?»

Après quelques banalités, Merlin embrassa tendrement Arthur avant de lui annoncer :

― C'était mon ami Danny, il sera là pour la crémaillère, vendredi soir,… je te le présenterai, tu verras, tu t'entendras bien avec lui… »

Arthur l'étreignit en espérant fortement que ne soit vraiment pas un **_ex_ **à Gauvain… ou pire, un gay qui aurait des vues sur son jeune amant, tout fraichement gay… Okay, seulement gay pour lui mais, ne sait-on jamais, hein ?

.

Jeudi soir, Merlin pénétra chez lui en apercevant la tête de son amant qui le dévisagea en bredouillant un :

― Tu… tu rentres tôt, mon amour…

― Comme mon professeur de littérature était,… commença-t-il inquiet par les traits du visage de son ainé.

Il se tut en comprenant sa surprise lorsqu'une tête blonde se releva au-dessus du canapé. En reconnaissant l'intrus, Merlin se paralysa d'effroi. « Tristan ! » hurla-t-il vertement au fond de lui.

― Salut ! dit simplement l'invité surprise en le détaillant ouvertement des pieds à la tête avant de dire à Arthur, une main sur le bras de son homme,… bon, Arthy, je vais te laisser et…

« Il ose poser sa putain de main sur mon ART' ! » fulminait Merlin d'un regard sombre.

― Je,… non,… reste,… souffla le jeune Pendragon en se levant pour embrasser son jeune amant,… Merlin est en pleine révision donc tu ne déranges pas,… dit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune en finissant par, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

« J'ai mal entendu ou,… il se fout de moi ? » pensa le jeune Emrys en le dévisageant de ses yeux ronds… « C'est celui-là même qui avait OSÉ poser sa bouche sur celle de Art', et qui ne dit pas qu'il aurait déjà refait ? » imaginait-il soudainement en se passant une main sur ses lèvres.

― Non, bafouilla-t-il d'une voix neutre,… bien sûr qu'il peut rester,… de toute façon, je ne faisais que passer,… je dois aller voir un moment Gauvain, comme j'ai un peu de temps devant moi… dit-il sans voir le regard subitement noir de son amant.

— Merlin, murmura-t-il à son oreille…

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… merde, il va encore se faire des films ! » maugréa Arthur.

Merlin, déçu, sortit à grands pas sans lui répondre. Il aimait tellement Arthur que sa confiance lui était totalement accordée mais, la présence de cet _imbécile_ le rendit soudainement jaloux. Il ne voulait pas partager son homme, il était à lui… « À moi ! À moi et seulement à moi ! ».

.

― Merlin ? dit Gauvain étonné de le voir en ouvrant la porte.

A peine que son meilleur ami s'écarta de la porte que Merlin commença à brayer en bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens :

― Devine qui a son cul posé sur **_mon_ **canapé ?

Tout en avançant pour serrer la main à Léon qui le dévisageait en l'écoutant, il ajouta froidement :

― Tristan ! Le Tristan qui m'a humilié au resto !

Il se tut en prenant sur lui-même lorsqu'il aperçut Danny qui sortait de la cuisine. Ce dernier venait de lui sauter au cou en hurlant joyeusement :

― Rhaa Merl ! Comme tu m'as su-per-manqué !

― Danny Williams ! s'exclama Merlin en tentant de le repousser, mon dieu mais, t'es encore plus gluant qu'avant ! Ce sont tes raz moquettes qui te mettent dans cet état ?

― Non… s'indigna-t-il en s'écartant de lui,… et puis, ce ne sont pas des raz moquettes… mais des écoliers,… finit-il par dire en lui donnant une tape derrière la nuque.

― Aieuuuu, marmonna Merlin en le regardant de biais, pourquoi cette claque !

― Pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais un MEC ! dit-il avec véhémence en croisant des bras, putain, Merl ! Un mec !

— Mais, bafouilla le jeune Emrys,…

Dépité, ce dernier dévisagea Gauvain qui contempla soudainement le plafond tandis que Léon éclata de rire en enlaçant son amant.

― Euh, c'est bon, les amoureux… se renfrogna Danny, je sens que demain soir, je vais vraiment me sentir seul avec vous en couple,…

Merlin, en oubliant la raison de sa venue, écouta le récit de son ami d'enfance. Danny, vingt-deux ans et assistant dans une école primaire d'une ville voisine, venait de se faire plaquer par son amant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement triste concernant sa séparation et, du point de vue de Merlin, il le ressentait comme un soulagement.

― Tu,… bafouilla le plus jeune, c'est que tu ne devais pas tant l'aimer alors ? demanda-t-il en pensant très fort à Arthur qui devait surement être avec l'autre imbécile…

Le regard bleu de son ami sembla voiler une certaine tristesse mais, avec un grand sourire, il lui souffla :

― Surement… mais, je ne devais pas tant tenir à lui…

Ces mots eurent l'effet de tracasser Merlin. Il se rendait bien compte qu'en aimant Arthur, il était en train de changer. Il ne criait plus après lui parce qu'il était bien avec lui, du moins jusqu'ici… Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune et, en souriant à son ami, il savait que Danny n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et, ce fut en sentant à nouveau les bras de ce dernier autour de son cou qu'il lui beugla de le faire sortir !

― Hein ! Mais, c'est que j'ai des révisions ! rétorqua subitement Merlin.

― Bah, voyons… comme si une soirée allait te tuer ! Tu as une mémoire photographique ! répondit Danny d'un air enjoué, allez Merl ! S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin que tu me changes les idées ! Merl ! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! supplia-t-il en sautillant sur place.

« Merde, c'est Art' qui va faire la gueule… » pensa-t-il puis, pourquoi pas ? Son amant était en bonne compagnie, se souvint-il soudainement… mais, en bon petit-ami, il appela Arthur.

― O…kay, dit-il en recevant un bisou baveux sur la joue de la part de Danny, mais je préviens mon mec avant…

― Yes ! s'écria Danny, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en pliant rapidement son bras droit comme s'il venait de marquer un but…

― Ben, dis donc, te faut pas grand-chose pour te redonner le sourire, s'exclama Gauvain en fixant ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin téléphona chez lui et, le corps tremblant, il eut cette sensation de trahir encore une fois son amant… alors, il préféra lui proposer de le rejoindre.

― Oui, allo, appartement de Merlin ? entendit-il de la voix neutre d'Arthur qui, en écoutant sa phrase, il déglutit nerveusement comme si cela lui rappela qu'ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble.

― Art' ? C'est moi,… bafouilla-t-il, c'était pour te demander, si ça t'aurait dit de me retrouver au Soleil d'Or pour passer la soirée avec mes amis ?

Un silence se fit quelques secondes avant d'entendre :

― O-kay… je suis là dans dix minutes… répondit-il en raccrochant.

.

Arthur fixa le combiné quelques instants en se demandant ce qui arrivait à son jeune amant. Il soupira en se tournant sur Tristan qui lui tendit le dossier pour reprendre sa place auprès de son père. Ce dernier souhaitait à ce qu'il ne tarde pas à reprendre sa relève et, il se doutait bien de la raison de tout ce manège… Le père de Merlin était un brillant avocat et, le fait d'être avec lui, permettrait surement de le compter plus tard dans le cercle d'amis très fermé de son paternel.

Pour l'heure, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin préférait passer une soirée avec ses amis au lieu de la passer avec lui. Durant deux jours, Arthur prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et tout cela pour que son jeune amant aille s'éclater au bar…

― Je dois y aller,… dit-il à Tristan, tu peux venir si tu veux, proposa-t-il pour rester poli tout en espérant qu'il refuserait…

.

**Au bar…**

Attablées à leur place habituelle, Morgana et Mordred arrivèrent en souhaitant le bon retour au bercail à Danny. Ce dernier, assis entre Merlin et le couple Gauvain/Léon, leur sourit.

— Alors, commença Morgana, quoi de neuf à part ta séparation…

— Je vis avec mon collègue de boulot, dit-il en sentant le poids de diverses paires de yeux le dévisager,… hé ! c'est bon les gars,… il n'y a rien entre lui et moi si c'est ce que vos petites têtes vous disent…

— Okay, répondit Léon en s'approchant de lui, de toi à nous,… il est comment ?

Danny ne s'était jamais posé la question s'il le trouvait séduisant,… bon,… oui, okay, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré il le trouvait déjà monstrueusement beau… mais, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était hétéro –car, sinon, il ne vivrait pas avec lui…– il soupira :

— C'est un mec bien… dit-il en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres.

— Bi-ien, Bi-ien,… interrogea à nouveau Léon qui était toujours curieux avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus ferme, ou Bien, bien…

— Bien,… dans tous les sens du terme… finit-il par dire.

— Hum,… reprit Morgana, qui sait ? tu…

— Hé ! coupa Danny, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie sentimentale… se renfrogna-t-il en croisant des bras.

― Putain ! Danny arrête avec ta tête de déterrée ! s'écria Gauvain en lui tapotant l'épaule puis, en fixant son meilleur ami il ajouta, tiens, ben, Merlin, si tu nous chantais un truc avec lui !

Une lueur étincelante s'illumina dans le regard du jeune Williams qui, en posant son menton sur une main accoudée, lui souffla un simple « S'il te plait ! Comme au bon vieux temps… » Merlin ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser et, il lui devait bien ça. Danny avait toujours été là pour lui, tout comme Gauvain… d'ailleurs, il ne manquait plus que Stiles pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre comme autrefois et, plongé dans ses souvenirs, il se rendit bien compte que le temps passait trop vite. Alors, il sourit à Danny en hochant de la tête.

Le barman, qui n'était autre que le père de Perceval… leur apporta leurs boissons ainsi que le livret des chansons. Au grand désarroi de Merlin, Danny qui prit le soin de choisir celle qu'ils allaient chanter, crut manquer une respiration en se disant que son amant allait surement le trucider s'il arrivait à ce moment.

― Tu ne veux pas en choisir une autre ? demanda le plus jeune avec un regard suppliant qui, pauvre de lui, ne marchait jamais...

― Non ! C'est ma soirée « UP délire ! »… s'écria Danny.

― Tiens ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu cette expression ! fulmina Merlin en se résignant à la chanter tout en fixant son pauvre plâtre…

Danny qui suivit son regard, éclata subitement de rire en lui demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait…

― Non ! coupa le plus jeune, indigné.

― En fait, reprit Morgana en riant, il a aussi fait sa propre soirée « Up délire » et, ça, dit-elle en désignant le plâtre, c'est le résultat d'une folle nuit de…

― Morgana ! bougonna Merlin en plantant un regard profondément outré.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé cette soirée-là, déjà qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas…

― Rhaa c'est bon, Merlin ! dit Gauvain en le calmant, allez, va chanter ! intima-t-il en lui montrant l'estrade.

.

Au pas de la porte du bar, Arthur, suivi de près par Tristan, sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. En s'avançant, il crut que son cœur aller s'arrêter à la seconde même où son jeune amant chanter avec CE Putain de blond qu'il avait vu au bar la dernière fois ! Il sentait son sang affluer avec force jusqu'à ses tempes et, même en croisant le regard pétillant de Merlin, rien ne put le calmer. Et ces paroles, encore et encore, commencèrent réellement à lui sortir des oreilles…

**_''Everybody put your hands up say, I don't wanna be in love,_**

Tout le monde lève ses mains pour dire : je ne veux pas être amoureux''

Au lieu de rejoindre la troupe, Arthur se planta bien devant l'estrade en fusillant son amant qui ne saisissait pas la noirceur de ce regard rempli de colère. Merlin s'arrêta, laissant Danny continuer un couplet en solo mais ce dernier, inquiet, le retint par le bras et, pour ne pas le vexer, il reprit la chanson en souriant à son amant.

― Hum,… j'ai l'impression que ton mec a l'air de bien s'éclater sans toi, lui murmura Tristan qui s'autorisa à passer un bras autour du cou de Arthur.

Ce dernier grogna et patienta jusqu'à ce que la chanson soit finie. Lorsque la music se tut, il voulut attraper Merlin à la volée mais, LE BLOND s'était déjà approprié le cou de son amant de ses saletés de bras ! Et en plus, il les regarda s'écrouler à terre, emporter par le corps du blond puis, en écoutant l'éclat de rire de son amant, Arthur en avait assez entendu. Sans un regard supplémentaire, il tira Tristan par la main et quitta le bar.

.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble de son frère, il congédia sans un mot Tristan et monta jusque chez Perceval. Lorsque ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, Perceval soupira lourdement en se demandant encore ce qui n'allait pas avec Merlin.

― Putain ! s'écria seulement Arthur en se dirigeant dans la cuisine en se servant un verre de whisky… tu sais quoi ! Merlin me dit qu'il a besoin de ses soirées pour réviser mais,… il trouve quand même le moyen de sortir avec ses potes et, en plus, il y avait encore ce putain de blondinet qui le collait et… et Merlin, lui, il n'a rien fait ! Il ne l'a même pas repoussé ! C'est moi ! Où, je divague seul dans mon coin !

Perceval ne dit rien… il se contenta de lui montrer une place puis, avec le grand calme, il lui chuchota :

― Toi ! Mon vieux, t'es un mec en manque de sexe ! dit-il en levant une main en ajoutant, tsss, à d'autres… et, avant de te lancer dans des suppositions à la noix, as-tu au moins demandé à Merlin qui était ce blondinet ?

― A quoi bon ? souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, en plus, il chantait encore cette chanson qui, tu ne peux pas savoir comme elle me sort des yeux ! finit-il par dire en écartant ses doigts en forme de soleil devant son regard.

Perceval soupira piteusement et, en s'asseyant à ses côtés, il lui avoua :

― Le blond, c'est son ami d'enfance, Danny et…

― Quoi ! coupa rageusement l'ainé, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit la dernière fois !

― D'une, parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et, de deux, c'est à Merlin de te le présenter et, si tu es parti avant qu'il ne le fasse,… dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres avant d'ajouter, ils se connaissent depuis le bac à sable et, Merlin tient énormément à son amitié…

Pitoyable… la tête entre ses mains, Arthur eut une envie de hurler en se rappelant que Tristan était là et qu'en plus, il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa présence chez lui…

― Va falloir que je trouve le moyen de m'excuser… quel boulet je fais des fois, franchement… chuchota Arthur en relevant son visage dépité, je ne comprends pas, il va me rendre chèvre…

― Allez, ce n'est rien frérot ! s'enquit joyeusement Perceval, du moment que toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal… dit-il en le scrutant avant d'ajouter d'une voix déformée, Quoi ! Qu'as-tu fait ? s'écria-t-il soudainement.

« Merde, il lui faut une meuf ! À force, il me connaît encore mieux que notre mère… » songea-t-il en se renfrognant.

― Tristan était avec moi quand Merlin est rentré de la fac et … commença-t-il.

Perceval sursauta à ce nom et, en plantant un regard noir à son frère, il se mit à lever les mains au ciel suivi de son visage avant de les poser sur ses joues puis, il lui tonna :

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui !

― Ce n'est pas ce que… tenta l'ainé en se levant comme s'il venait de tromper Merlin.

― Mais, je m'en fous, vieux ! coupa Perceval en lui décochant un autre regard plus sombre ! T'es le pire des crétins que la terre ait jamais porté ou quoi ? ! Si, comme tu me l'as dit, Tristan veut te récupérer, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà mis son plan à exécution et,… continua-t-il en levant un index à Arthur, tais-toi ! Je te parle ! C'est un manipulateur ! Rappelles-toi ! Il t'avait vachement enfoncé il y a déjà huit ans, mais,… s'indigna-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec toi ? ! Non, attends, dit-il en faisant une pause et en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, chez Ton Merlin !

Après ce monologue, Arthur, incertain de lui, se disait que sa relation commençait fort mal… « Merde, quel con ! ».

.

Vendredi soir…

Merlin en voulait à Arthur d'être parti sans rien lui dire. Il avait tenté de le joindre mais, il tombait sans arrêt sur sa messagerie. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il aurait dû lui dire que son ami d'enfance serait là, surement ne serait-il pas enfui avec ce connard de Tristan ! Il espérait tout de même le voir à la crémaillère de ses amis et, c'est vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un pull bleu qu'il se présenta chez eux.

― Hey ! Merl ! s'écria joyeusement Danny un tantinet déjà pompeux, t'as plus ton plâtre !

― Eh oui ! répondit-il en balayant la pièce de son regard, j'en avais marre et le médecin m'a dit que je devais y allait mollo…

La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre les rires de Danny qui s'amusait comme un gamin et Gauvain qui riait à ses histoires de mômes. Merlin, lui, en attendant, ne cessait de penser à Arthur qui lui manquait affreusement. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il arriva mais, son jeune amant s'était endormi dans la chambre d'amis de ses hôtes.

― Hey ! Salut ! entendit Arthur de la gorge du blond, tu dois être le fiancé de Merl !

Il était clair que ce Danny était vraiment saoul et, en écoutant ses mots, son cœur palpita encore plus vite. « Hum,… fiancé ? »

― Je…

Danny tourna autour de lui pour le juger d'un regard brillant.

― Rhoo la vache ! dit-il en ouvrant en grand la bouche instantanément que ses yeux s'arrondirent , t'es bien bâti, ma parole ! ajouta-t-il en faisant rougir un Arthur flippé à son regard scrutateur et qui, perdu, chercha de l'aide auprès du couple gay qui riait à gorge déployée.

Arthur le vit subitement se figer en le regardant droit dans les yeux –Ce Danny Williams était soit ivre ou soit juste flippant– pour lui dire aussi fermement que l'alcool pouvait le l'autoriser à parler :

— T'as intérêt à prendre soin de mon Merl ! Sinon, dit-il en faisant signe d'un trait sous son menton, tu auras affaire à ses potes !

Ce fut Morgana qui attrapa Danny en disant :

— Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder les films d'action !

Mais, ce dernier finit par minauder fortement :

― Ah, si tu le cherches ! Il est dans la seconde chambre ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil,… et promis, on ne vous dérange pas !

Arthur tressaillit à ce geste… Merlin avait vraiment de drôle d'ami…

.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte à clé derrière lui, une petite lumière illuminée le visage d'ange de son amant. Arthur s'allongea derrière lui et, d'une main, il lui caressa une joue. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir agi stupidement. Si Perceval n'avait pas insisté pour le forcer à venir à cette soirée, il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de leur couple.

― Art',… murmura Merlin à moitié endormi, t'es là ?

Le plus jeune se sentit rouler sur le dos et, en ouvrant ses paupières, il distingua son amant penché au-dessus de lui.

― T'es fâché ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui fit frémir l'ainé.

Arthur, étonné par sa question, trouvait que Merlin était vraiment devenu plus sage…

― Non,… je ne suis pas fâché,… j'ai cru que toi, tu l'étais… commença-t-il avant de déposer un tendre baiser contre les lèvres de son jeune amant, j'ai été stupide…

Merlin se cambra contre le corps chaud de l'ainé et, aux creux du cou de ce dernier, il lui souffla :

― Je suis allé voir ton frère et… il m'a dit que tu allais reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de ton père…

― Je,… j'ai refusé la place,… bredouilla Arthur, étonné que Perceval lui en ait parlé.

Merlin releva son buste et, planta son regard bleu sur lui :

― C'est compliqué mon amour,… je te veux toi pour ce que tu es,… mais, dit-il en l'attirant tout contre lui, pour le moment j'ai envie de te dévorer…

Les mains chaudes d'Arthur commencèrent à se glisser sous son pull et, en écoutant, les gémissements de Merlin, il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

― Att… Attends, Merlin,… on devrait rentrer chez nous… tenta-t-il en se reprenant.

Cependant, Merlin ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Très rapidement, il se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant en le regardant d'un regard très coquin. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses oreilles et lui souffla mielleusement :

― Trop tard… tu vas subir tout ce que tu as raté en quelques jours d'abstinence…

Arthur sourit devant l'audace de son amant qui parcourait son corps de ses yeux brillant de désir. Il sentait des frissons le long de son dos et, leurs lèvres scellées, il répondit passionnément à son baiser. Leurs virilités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et, content de le voir sans son plâtre, Arthur se laissa totalement emporter par cette effervescence d'amour.

Sous la chaleur ardente qui les envahit, ils se déshabillèrent pour s'étendre l'un contre l'autre et entremêler leur corps fiévreux. Leurs plaintes se perdirent au milieu des caresses et des déhanchements de bassin qui se mouvaient entre eux.

Merlin au-dessus de lui se tordit de plaisir en sentant les paumes de son ainé parcourir sa peau frémissante. Ses cris rauque de plaisirs franchissaient sa gorge et, les réponses identiques de son amant le rendirent encore plus fébrile… plus bruyant… Merlin avait faim de cet homme qui le faisait vibrer comme aucune personne n'avait su le faire. Chaque effleurement de sa part lui procurait toujours une sensation de bien-être.

L'explosion de leur jouissance était l'excellence de leur corps fusionnel… deux corps qui ne se séparaient plus, juste un moment de tendresse. Leurs sourires couverts de souffle irréguliers, ils se contemplèrent et, sur un dernier baiser, ils se murmurèrent mutuellement un _je t'aime_ avant de se recouvrir d'un drap.

.

.

Ce fut un agréable week-end pour tout le monde. Dimanche soir, le couple Gauvain / Léon étaient là, au bas de l'immeuble de Merlin prêt à saluer leur ami Williams.

— On se verra pour le nouvel an, commença à dire Danny en passant son regard sur chacun d'eux puis, en s'arrêtant sur Merlin, on se fera une soirée Up délire… finit-il par dire d'une voix presque triste.

Le jeune Emrys le serra dans ses bras et, devant cette séparation, Gauvain les enlaça en ajoutant :

— J'appellerais Stiles… ce serait sympa qu'on soit tous réunis ensemble…

Léon qui tentait de garder ses petites larmes se joignit à eux en articulant d'un ton vibrant d'émotion :

— Vous faites chier les filles ! Ce n'est pas comme si Danny nous quittait pour toujours…

Arthur qui les regardait percevait enfin cette étrange amitié qui les liait et, pris d'une envie soudaine de tous les serrer, il chuchota en les enlaçant à son tour :

— Deux semaines… on se retrouvera tous dans deux semaines…

A cet instant personne ne se doutait qu'une personne les contemplait d'une fenêtre et, ce fut en entendant une voix leur parler qu'ils relevèrent tous la tête pour le dévisager :

— Ooooh, comme vous êtes trop chou,… un câlinou comme celui-ci devrait être éternisé…

Un flash retentit et, ce fut Arthur qui bredouilla en clignant des paupières :

— Perceval !

Ledit Perceval s'était déjà barricadé chez lui…

**À suivre**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton reviews :)**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

Encore merci pour les reviews !

Hum... pas facile de conserver l'humour après 8 long chapitres... bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! en esperant que cela vous plaise toujours...

Apparition de l'histoire Sterek ( teen wolf )

* * *

**Partie 9 / M**

**.**

_Huitième semaine…_

Au milieu de ses draps, Merlin tâta de sa main la place de son compagnon. « Grrr… » Il détestait lorsque celui-ci se levait avant lui, en plus, la première semaine des vacances de Noël ! Il ouvrit ses yeux en sentant l'odeur des pancakes… « Hum,… je vais me régaler ! youpiiii ! C'est bientôt noël ! »… trop content, il se leva à la hâte en enfilant seulement son boxer et, le sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa chambre puis, les joues subitement rouges, il aperçut trois personnes inconnues au milieu du salon… « Rectification… au milieu de **_MON_ **salon ! »

Immobile, il reconnut rapidement Perceval dont le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ne passa pas inaperçu. Le regard noir, il distingua son amant en pleine discussion avec une femme au pas de la porte de la cuisine et, en déglutissant, « à poil ou non ! Merde ! Je suis chez moi ! ». Il rejoignit Arthur qui le dévisagea de bas en haut. « Oh, non ! Mon chou ! Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit ! ».

— Peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce monde ! cingla Merlin sans faire attention à l'intonation de sa voix qui était loin d'être aimable en reprenant,… au milieu de **MON** salon et,… les premiers jours des vacances !

Merlin qui en recevant les yeux extrêmement sombres de son amant entendit à cet instant la voix de Gauvain tonner :

— Joyeux anniversaire !... wouaw ! dit-il en reluquant outrageusement son meilleur ami puis, il ajouta en faisant maintenant des gros yeux à Arthur,… hé ! C'est Noel avant l'heure !

Le cœur palpitant, Merlin venait encore de tout foutre en l'air… puis, en sentant la poigne de son amant le pousser jusqu'à sa chambre, il se tut devant le regard blessé de son vis-à-vis :

— Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? demanda froidement Arthur, les mains sur les hanches.

—... Bon anniversaire ? tenta-t-il timidement.

— Non, fulmina l'ainé, trouve autre chose !

— Ecoute Art,… je suis désolé d'avoir foiré…

Le regard noir ne présageait vraiment jamais rien de bon avec Arthur et, en tentant de le calmer, il l'enlaça tendrement en lui murmurant :

— Je t'aime…

— Merlin ! dit-il en le repoussant nerveusement, ne joue pas avec ça, s'il te plait,… On avait prévu plusieurs choses ce matin, reprit-il en dissimulant ses tremblements,… premièrement, de fêter mon anniversaire avec quelques uns de mes amis et, de deux, on devait leur annoncer une chose importante… tu t'en souviens ?

C'était le flou total dans sa tête… Merlin ne se rappelait de rien. La veille en rentrant de chez Gauvain, ils s'étaient posés dans le lit,… ils avaient déjà discuté de son gâteau –honte à lui d'avoir oublié cela– puis,… oui, ils avaient fait l'amour,… ensuite, Arthur lui parlait mais, bizarrement, cette partie-là restait totalement floue… Or, oui, il était tellement chaud la veille que la seule chose qu'il se souvenait était de s'être carrément jeté sur son amant…

— Pardon, souffla Merlin en plissant des paupières,… j'ai comme un trou,… dit-il en grimaçant comme un enfant…

— Bien, répondit le jeune Pendragon, ce n'est pas grave, nous l'annoncerons le jour où tu t'en souviendras !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui demanda de se vêtir convenablement.

— Pourquoi ? T'as peur de te jeter sur moi ? gloussa le plus jeune…

— Non ! Tristan ne tardera pas à arriver ! dit-il en le quittant.

« Okay, … » Toujours ce putain de nom qui cassait l'ambiance ! D'ailleurs pourquoi venait-il chez lui !

.

Une fois remis de ses émotions tordues, Merlin avait beau réfléchir à ce qu'ils devaient annoncer ensemble mais, rien… absolument rien ne lui revenait. Pourtant cela ne devait surement que s'agir d'eux… parce qu'Arthur ne se mettrait pas dans cet état. Lorsqu'il osa sortir de sa chambre, ce fut sans compter Gauvain qui l'assena d'un :

— Tu as trouvé de quoi t'habiller !

Le regard noir, Merlin s'approcha de lui en tentant de savoir si –au cas où– il avait une idée de l'annonce…

— Heu, non,… répondit son meilleur ami…

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Merlin s'attendait à ce que son amant ouvre la porte puisque apparemment c'était son anniversaire mais, en croisant un éclair au fond de ses prunelles, il allait ouvrir la porte quand Arthur lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Tu es **_CHEZ_ **toi…

Merlin commençait sérieusement à en avoir plein la patate de ses sous-entendus et, en s'éloignant de la porte, il saisit le poignet de son amant tout en lui tonnant :

— Tu peux me dire ce qu'est ton problème ? Pourquoi me fais-tu tout un plat avec le CHEZ MOI !

Le jeune Pendragon n'avait aucunement envie de rentrer dans le jeu de son jeune compagnon alors, il pivota pour se diriger dans la cuisine mais, force était de croire que Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Il lui empoigna durement la manche en le tirant vers lui.

— ARTHUR !

A cet instant, comme ce dernier s'écarta violemment de Merlin qui, à ce mouvement brusque, tangua en arrière,… il réussit néanmoins à se retourner en voulant se rattraper au mur le plus proche mais, au lieu de cela, la loi de l'emmerdeur semblait s'être à nouveau s'abattre sur sa personne ! Un putain de gâteau tout frais sorti de chez le traiteur venait de l'embrasser brutalement sur tout le visage ! « Et,… Merde ! pourquoi ! ? ». Immobile, les bras en l'air, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, en se décrassant les paupières pleines de chantilly, il aperçut enfin le porteur de la fameuse pâtisserie : Tristan… qui se retenait de rire.

Rouge de honte, lorsqu'il se tourna sur l'assemblée, des rires fusèrent et, loin d'être amusé, Merlin se planqua dans sa chambre en entendant des '' joyeux anniversaire''… Quand il n'avait pas de chance, il apportait la poisse à grande échelle. Assis au bord du lit, il fulminait de rage… Okay, il avait omis certaines choses mais, était-ce de sa faute si Arthur arrivait à tout lui effacer de la mémoire. Il détourna rapidement son regard quand son amant pénétra dans la chambre avec une serviette en main. Merlin percevait bien un rictus moqueur aux coins des lèvres de son ainé. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait se lâcher, après tout, c'était son anniversaire…

Arthur n'en revenait toujours pas d'être dingue de ce garnement et, le voir sans arrêt s'empêtrer dans des situations inattendues, il se demandait si son jeune amant n'était pas tout simplement maladroit. Il lui en voulait mais, pas au point de le quitter ou de le voir fuir. Lorsqu'il réussit à enfin voir le visage qui se cachait derrière les quelques trainées de crèmes chantilly, il n'aurait su dire si Merlin allait exploser de colère ou… pour la première fois de tristesse. La réponse, il l'eut en distinguant une larme tomber sur la joue et, en voulant l'essuyer, Merlin se releva subitement en marmonnant :

— Ecoute, Art,… désolé d'avoir raté ton anniversaire…

Avant que le jeune Pendragon n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper, le jeune Emrys était parti en courant sous la douche en fermant clairement à clef. Arthur en profita pour intimer tout le monde de partir.

— Non, Perceval, cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait… maugréa-t-il en croisant le regard interrogateur de son frère.

— Je te crois…

— Bah, alors, Arthy ! coupa Tristan qui semblait faire des yeux doux à son interlocuteur,… il semblerait que ton petit-copain ne soit pas au courant de ta petite fête…

— Ecoute, Tristan,… grinça-t-il entre ses dents, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu viennes ! Surtout que mon père devait t'accompagner ! Alors, s'il te plait, va-t'en !

Lorsque la pièce se vida, Gauvain arriva à sa hauteur en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule… puis, il s'en alla avec Léon. Debout, au milieu du salon, il patienta… et, Merlin restait trop longtemps dans la salle de bain que cela finit par l'inquiéter.

— Merlin ? l'appela-t-il devant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune amant au visage impassible. Le jeune Emrys se dirigea dans la chambre pour se vêtir sans un regard à l'ainé.

— Merlin,… s'il te plait, peux-tu arrêter de bouder… excuse-moi si j'ai mal agi… supplia Arthur qui ne savait plus comment s'y prendre…

Le plus jeune, la serviette autour de la taille, le scruta en lui répondant :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ? Sérieusement ? commença-t-il en continuant d'une voix distante,… c'est vrai, tu t'en prends à moi parce que je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir de ce qu'on avait prévu ce matin… ton ex vient apporter le gâteau que je me prends en pleine figure et, dit-il le regard noir de colère,… je sais, je n'ai vraiment pas de bol avec **_les gâteaux_** ! insista-t-il en se souvenant de celui de Gauvain,…

Il se tut en baissant son regard brillant au sol avant de répondre en mettant une chemise :

— Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi,… bafouilla-t-il,… qui aurait envie d'un handicapé mental comme moi,… poursuivit-il sans se rendre compte qu'Arthur s'approchait de lui,… c'est de ta faute… tu me fais perdre mes moyens… je n'oublie jamais rien d'habitude mais,… avec toi,… j'y peux rien,… j'oublie tout,… je suis sûr que je serais capable d'oublier jusqu'à mon prénom…

Arthur était touché par cette étrange déclaration… Non, vraiment, il n'échangerait jamais son petit ami par un autre… Il était seulement unique… Il enlaça tendrement Merlin qui se mordilla rageusement la lèvre inférieure…

— C'est vrai que je t'en veux,… lui souffla Arthur… mais, se reprit-il,… si je suis la cause de tes pertes de mémoire alors, je m'y ferais…

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune qui frémit à son contact. Les mains soudainement baladeuses, Arthur n'avait qu'une envie et, comme si les grands esprits se rencontraient, Merlin lui murmura d'une voix tremblante :

— C'est l'heure de ton cadeau… déclara-t-il avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux…

— Voilà, une bien meilleure façon de se réconcilier mon cœur…

Nu l'un contre l'autre, Arthur ne cesserait de vouloir caresser le corps fin de son jeune amant… La voix transie de sensualité de Merlin le rendait plus fébrile et, ce qu'il appréciait le plus était son côté naturel à se laisser aller… les paupières à demi closes de ce dernier, le jeune Pendragon découvrait toujours un peu plus de son jeune amant… maladroit mais, ô grand Dieu, comme il devenait de plus en plus habile au lit… Arthur ne s'en plaignait pas du tout, à ce rythme, Merlin allait certainement le dominer un jour… le sourire narquois, peut-être, un jour son jeune amant le prendra-t-il à son tour… mais, pour le moment, ses mains s'évertuaient à se délecter de cette peau savoureuse et nue…

Lorsque, au-dessus de Merlin, il souda ses mains aux siennes et, le cœur toujours en alerte, il aimait le contempler… il aimait l'entendre le prier de le prendre… il aimait ses mots qui franchissaient de sa gorge… de simples mots qui le rendait encore plus fou… Merlin ne devait surement pas se rendre compte à quel point, Arthur aimait faire l'amour avec lui… seulement avec lui…

Merlin enrageait… à chaque fois qu'Arthur le touchait, il était perdu… il ne pouvait plus se passer de son corps… un corps d'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru autant apprécier… Il aimait cette sensation de lui appartenir et, jamais ce genre de situation ne lui était arrivé avec une fille. Peu importait dans l'état il se mettait, il ne s'enivrait seulement que pour cet homme qui l'ensorcelait avec ses caresses brutales et douces à la fois… Il aurait beau hurler de plaisir, il ne saurait comment expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait tant il en avait pour Arthur…

Le souffle court, l'un en face de l'autre, après avoir eu un plaisir immense, Merlin se blottit tout contre son amant. Nul besoin de ''Je t'aime "… juste d'un énorme câlin pour effacer ce malentendu…

— On devait,… marmonna enfin Merlin les yeux pétillants,… annoncer qu'on avait décidé de vivre officiellement ensemble…

Arthur glissa une main sur la joue en écartant ses doigts et, en se perdant quelques minutes dans le regard de son jeune amant, il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de lui répondre :

— Oui…

.

Le lendemain, Arthur qui passait chez son frère était en train de s'amuser à l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'exclama Perceval en se mettant derrière lui.

— Rien, dit-il en fermant le clapet…

— Ben, voyions ! reprit rageusement le plus jeune en regardant le profil que ce dernier venait de créer pour lui,… mais,… bon, dieu, Arthy ! De quoi je mêle !

— Oh,… c'est bon,… râla l'ainé,… je voulais juste que tu te trouves une charmante demoiselle… gloussa-t-il en se levant…

— Arthy ! Le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes conseils ou de ton aide, je te le ferais savoir ! Va plutôt ranger tes affaires chez toi ! dit-il en lui indiquant la porte…

— Allez, Perceval… ça ne te coute rien…

Le maitre du lieu observa la page web et, hésitant, il finit par appuyer sur le bouton entré.

— Voilà, t'es content ! bourgonna Perceval.

— Absolument ! à plus tard !

Arthur retrouva son amant chez eux. Il était descendu au départ pour mettre son nom de famille sur la boite aux lettres et, en pénétrant dans le salon, il distingua Merlin qui finissait de monter une bibliothèque. Pendant qu'il finissait, Arthur alla préparer du café lorsque le téléphone sonna.

— Allo ? répondit Arthur avant de le passer à son jeune amant.

— Oui ? demanda Merlin.

— Hé ! Ça va ma poule !

— Danny ! s'exclama de joie Merlin, quoi de neuf ?

— Bon, pour commencer,… reprit son interlocuteur, ne le tue pas avant que Stiles le sache…

— De quoi ? insista Merlin qui sentait que cela concernait son demi-frère par alliance…

— Heu,… comment te dire ?...

— Accouche, Danny ! Tu me stresses ! s'écria-t-il en voyant qu'Arthur le dévisageait…

— Derek est passé me voir et,…

— Rhaaa, Danny ! Si, je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es en train de calculer si je vais prendre mon rouleau à pâtisserie pour le taper !

— C'est tout à fait ça !... rit-il avant de demander,… c'est bien ce week-end que tu dines en famille ?

— Oui…

— Ok,… bon,… voilà,… ton cher demi-frère va se marier… dit-il d'une voix qui parut subitement s'éloigner du combiner…

— QUOI ! ? hurla-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

— Merlin ?

— Comment c'est possible ? Comment et quand ?

— Heu, un peu après le nouvel an…

— QUOI ! ? s'écria une seconde fois Merlin,... Non… cette fois-ci, je vais attendre patiemment qu'il rentre et, je te promets que je vais lui en dire des mots ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça à Stiles !

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes avant que son interlocuteur reprenne :

— Ben,… en même temps, sans défendre ton frère,… je peux le comprendre… Stiles ne lui a jamais répondu à ses avances…

— Il n'avait que quatorze ans ! Et Derek à six ans de plus que lui ! Que crois-tu que Stiles allait lui répondre ! Mais quel abruti !... dit-il en se calmant,… bon, de toute façon, je verrais bien ça samedi…

— Okay,… mais fait comme si je ne t'avais rien dit… bredouilla Danny en ajoutant,… ton frère est limite flippant des fois et,… je me demande vraiment ce que Stiles lui trouve… mais, bon… on verra bien…

— Ouai,… et toi alors, quoi de neuf ?

— Ben… moi, je vais camper avec mes collègues, répondit-il,… oui, je sais, il fait hyper froid mais, tu ne les connais pas… ils ne sont pas normaux ces gens ! dit-il en rigolant nerveusement,… donc, si tu ne me vois pas arriver pour le nouvel an, appelle les secours…

Merlin éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

— Il y aura ton coloc ?

— Merl… ne t'y met pas s'il te plait… déjà que j'ai du mal à le regarder,… qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un bel apollon sous mon toit ? C'est cruel !

Après quelques banalités, il raccrocha en fixant le combiné. Son demi-frère allait se marier… c'était surement pour ça que son père avait vaguement parlé d'une importante réunion de famille. « Merde, alors… ». Stiles était amoureux de Derek depuis que ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait mais, cet abruti avait tellement mal pris le silence de son ami qu'il était parti étudier loin de la ville… en même temps, Stiles en avait fait autant… Ce que l'amour pouvait être compliqué… même Morgana et Mordred ne se mariaient que cet été alors, pourquoi son demi-frère se hâtait-il ?

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Arthur l'appela… au moins, se disait Merlin, il avait trouvé sa perle rare et, en souriant à son amant, il se jeta à son cou tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Puis, il expliqua brièvement que son autre meilleur ami, Stiles était amoureux de son demi-frère Derek.

— D'ailleurs, tu es convié à rencontrer mon père… ajouta le plus jeune.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? bredouilla le plus âgé…

— Non, répondit Merlin en se penchant à nouveau sur le meuble,… je te rappelle que tu voulais que tout soit officiel et, je compte bien te présenter à mon père,… puis, je te signale que j'ai déjà vu le tien…

— Oui,… c'est vrai, répondit-il en grimaçant au souvenir de la rencontre entre son père et Tristan,… Okay…

Comme son jeune amant finissait son bricolage, il partit se ressourcer sous la douche. La tête sous l'eau, en connaissant son amant, il se faisait déjà une idée de ce demi-frère. Quelle genre de belle-famille allait-il découvrir ? Bon, il savait que son père était un éminent avocat et, enfin, il savait qu'il avait un demi-frère par alliance. Pourvu que le repas se passe bien, pria-t-il en fixant le plafond.

Tandis que Merlin, le regard inquiet, fixait sept vis et boulons qui lui restaient en mains, il se demandait où il avait pu oublier de les mettre ? « Pourquoi les schémas sont-ils trop petits et compliqués à déchiffrer ? Et, pourquoi faut-il toujours des vis tout aussi différente les unes que les autres ? ». Merlin les rangea et redressa fièrement son meuble. Le sourire aux lèvres, il hocha de la tête en se disant que finalement, il avait fait du bon travail.

.

Le soir, Arthur qui commençait à ranger ses bouquins sur les étagères de la toute nouvelle bibliothèque sursauta lorsque le meuble s'écroula à ses pieds.

— Merlin !

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre en entendant le brouhaha et, le regard médusé, il éclata subitement de rire en tentant d'articuler :

— Ha,… ben, les vis restantes devaient vraiment servir !…

— Non ? Tu crois ? hurla l'ainé en lui courant après,…

— Fallait pas mettre des livres ! rétorqua Merlin en s'échappant des bras d'Arthur,… c'est trop lourd ! et puis, t'avait qu'à le monter ! Je suis nul en bricolage !

— A quoi ça sert à ton avis des étagères !

Lorsque le jeune Pendragon attrapa son idiot de petit-ami et, le regard étincelant, il l'étendit sur le canapé en lui murmurant :

— ça va que tu n'as pas monté le canapé,…tu vas donc devoir subir les conséquences de…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir, Perceval arriva en trombe dans le salon. « Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne ne sait donc fermer cette porte à clef ? ! ». Le regard affolé, Arthur se releva pendant que Merlin remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue…

— Arthy ! J'ai des messages !

— Perceval ! s'emporta Arthur en levant les mains,… tu viens jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?

— Oh, écoute,… se renfrogna-t-il,… tu m'y as inscrit ! Maintenant, tu gères !

— Hé ! reprit l'ainé, t'es assez grand pour faire le tri… comment s'appelle la fille avec qui tu t'entends bien ?

— Laura… dit-il en rougissant,… mais, son pseudo c'est **_Alpha.L_**

— Quoi ? ! coupa Merlin…

— Tu connais ? demanda Arthur en haussant un sourcil…

— Non, mentit-il…

Après tout, Merlin avait envie de s'amuser un peu… c'était Derek qui va être surpris de voir que leur petite soeur chattait !…

**À suivre**

**.**

**Anath63**

**.**


End file.
